Fright Night (2011) What If Charley Was a Chick?
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: What if Charley was a chick in the remake, hmm? Yeah, it's a twist. It has a happier ending but not for you know who... jerk!
1. Part One

_ (Author)_

_ Okay, this is a request by one of my little fan fiction buddies, Dark Raid. She suggested something I thought about doing; do a 'what if Charley was a chick' scenario for the 2011 Fright Night. As she said and I agree; 2011 Fright Night basically is different from the original because it lacks that whole romantic feel, you know what I mean…She looks just like her, doesn't she? Yeah that and without that there's no real seduction involved between Amy and Jerry. And, hell, Jerry 'hey guy' Dandridge (__watch my vid on YouTube dedicated to 'hey guy'__) is the total opposite of Jerry 'I've got style' Dandridge; only thing these two vampires have in common is they suck blood and eat apples; other than that… wait…Jerry 'Hey Guy' ate the bringer of life to Jerry 'I've got Style', Chris Sarandon, so they have that in common as well…yeah so they are two different species altogether! So, I'm gonna give this a shot and see what happens. Obviously I have a thing for creating these 'bad ass' chicks so likely our female Charley in this one will truly give Jerry 'hey guy' Dandridge a fight. I believe that's the only sex change I'm making; leaving Evil Ed Lee his cute adorable self as a guy. _

_ Well, readers, wish me luck on this one! I'm gonna need it! Phew! A crazy obsessed Fright Night fan's work is never finished, is it?_

_ Just a warning; yeah this isn't going to be a word for word. I've only watched 2011 Fright Night three times so far. So eventually I will re-watch it again so I can get the names right at least. But as for everything else; it's going to be coming from me. You change a character you gotta improvise! So you 2011 lovers can go ahead and rant and rave...kiss my 1985 ever loving butt! LOL Nah, just know it's going to be different because of the obvious difference._

_ Keep on, Keeping on!_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The flat screen television announced the latest news of a local woman getting attacked at a local shopping center by a man who tried to bite her on the neck. Wow; not even the Jack Russell Terrier chewing on left over pizza while standing on the coffee table didn't seem to care what the blonde haired news lady had to say. The house was seemingly dead silent with exception to the news blabbing on and on. Down the hallway a bedroom door was wide open; seemed pretty quiet, that was until Adam Johnson was literally slammed back into the door which was forced to open wider and revealed a his sister sprawled on the bedroom floor. Adam panics as he scrambles onto his feet and darts down the hallway while is sister was dragged out of sight. Poor Adam raced through the house heading for the stairs which he practically stumbles to get onto. A horrendous growl of sorts echoes behind the scrambling kid and sent Fido out his doggy door and the kid racing for his mom and dad's bedroom upstairs.

Adam skidded to a halt upon discovering his mom sprawled back over her bed with her throat mercilessly ripped out. Another growl was heard moving up the stairs. Adam darted towards the bed then again makes another startled stop discovering his dad has too been torn into with blood pooling around his lifeless corpse. The kid was desperate; his hand dug between the mattress and box spring and pulled out his dad's handgun. He scrambled to hide under the bed; his body trembled while desperately not wanting to look at his dad's lifeless body. Damn gun had a safety lock; well, thankfully dear old dead dad was lying right beside him. He shakily reached out from under the bed and slipped his trembling hand into his dad's pants pocket then quickly pulls out a set of keys. His poor hands could barely hold onto the gun or the keys but he manages to slip the right key into the lock; slowly his dad's body is being dragged from sight leaving behind a trail of blood. The lock was unlocked but popped off the gun and rolled onto the floor. His head darted and eyes grew wide discovering no dead pops but the lock lying in his dad's bodily fluids. To his horror, his eyes watched a hand reach down and with its black clawed thumb and index finger, picks up the lock. His eyes looked upward at the bed above him; his finger couldn't find the trigger. A grotesque roar thundered loudly followed by the bed effortlessly being tossed back exposing the beyond horrified kid. Within seconds poor, poor Adam was snatched by the throat before he could even belt out a horror releasing scream!

Ah, suburban life; what peacefulness living in a community where everyone somewhat knows everyone. For suburbia located outside the great casino and entertainment capitol of the United States, Las Vegas, people and families come and go. There were those residents who stuck around but off and on and in and out people moved in then move out. Just about every single person within this suburban neighborhood were employed somewhere on those many brightly lit Vegas strips. There were families aplenty throughout with some singles; all just making a living and trying to live peaceful lives. And within this neighborhood was the single lady Jane Brewster who did her damnedest to sell any house that went vacant and recently sold the house right next door. A single mother of one child, recently turned eighteen year old daughter named Charlene 'Charley' Brewster. That daughter, strolled along the sidewalk of many humble dwelling looking not too happy.

"Stupid," Charley grumbled while gripping the handlebars of her beat up motorized dirt-bike; she learned from the best; so she thought; how to work on anything mechanical but apparently that particular dirt-bike won't go for being truly fixed. "Damned piece of…" she continued to grumble under breath while giving the fit of a ride a good swift kick with the heel of her brand new high-top Converse; above those were her unique striped knee high socks. "Yep, I'm gonna roll your ass back," she stared at the bike as if it could hear her, "Then I'm gonna kick the shit outta you until you work, you hear me?" She paused and stares down the yellow chipped painted bike, "Yep, gonna shove my foot so far up your…"

"Talking to your bike again?" A young woman's voice spoke up.

Charley looked and discovered one of the many neighbors Doris standing near the recently delivered trash can to the end of her driveway. "Hi, Doris," she felt suddenly stupid having been caught chewing her bike a new tailpipe hole, "Can't seem to get this thing to run longer than twenty feet from the house." She again kicked the bike. "So, what's new with you, Doris?" she asked, though she was most likely going to be late again for school.

"Nothing much," Doris replied; a perky short and nice bodied blonde dressed casually when during working hours she sports a skimpy work attire while doing the go-go dance; "Well, don't get too angry with it, okay, Char-Char, talk to it sweet." She smiled then waved to the tomboy Charley.

Charley grimaced the moment she saw the writing literally across Doris's rear; smile. She shook her head then continued to roll the piece of crap back to the garage. She has always been the local tomboy; for years before her father left she road dirt-bikes with the big boys at local motocross events. Until he left, motorsports were her passion and she loved getting filthy dirty working on anything with an engine. Hell, she now was responsible for changing her mom's minivan's oil. Not only did she enjoy being a tomboy riding dirt-bikes; she once loved being a so called geek. For years she hung out with the 'not so in' crowd; spent hours making costumes and role playing the hell out of some craziness with the likes of Ed Lee and Adam Johnson. Their biggest enjoyment was getting out the video camera and taped themselves doing poor impersonations of Las Vegas celebrity magician Peter Vincent who specialized in vampires; typically Ed would portray Peter Vincent while she and Adam did their best evil vampire performances and typically died. She used to have many things she loved doing but something changed. Most of her life she easily made friends with boys and rarely came across any girl that remotely was interested in her things besides Barbie dolls and wearing dresses and boys. Perhaps she hadn't received her girly hormones until just recently because now she was friends with one of the most popular girls in her senior class, Amy Peterson, and has one of the biggest douche bags named Mark on her ass.

Charley rolled the bike up to the opening garage; Jane Brewster stood at the outer edge of the driveway grimacing at the eye sore the new neighbor guy has sitting in his front yard. "Ma, seriously," Charley speaks up while waiting for the garage door to finish rising, "How many times are you gonna just stand there and stare at it?"

"He needs to move it out of there." Jane huffed through her nose with her hands on her hips and face twisted with disapproval, "It's ridiculous! It should be gone by now and he sure in heck ain't putting in a pool." She flung her arm up and forward aiming her hand at the disgraceful and massive eye sore which was a waste management disposal unit filled to the brim with busted up concrete. She crossed her arms over her chest while her daughter steps out of the garage then steps beside her. "What is he doing over there? Hmm?" she asked and glanced to Charley.

"Ma, you need some help." Charley shook her head while looking at the bin in the guy's overgrown lawn, "You're obsessed with some guy's yard."

"How am I supposed to get people to buy if that's there?" Jane again gestured to the eye sore, "I'm just gonna have to have a talk with him."

"Ma, the guy obviously works late," Charley explained, gesturing to the house, "Sleeps during the day while working at night; like he has time to really worry about some stupid thingy in his yard." She looked to her mother, "And I got all that information from you," she aimed her finger accusingly at Jane, "You and all your spying gave me all that information."

Jane frowned then pushed down her daughter's blame aiming finger. "Shush, I don't spy." She turned and walked to the garage grabbing some for sale signs tacked on stakes, "It's called observing."

"Nope, it's called spying." Charley smirked loving how her mom got all squirmy because of the accusations, "Why not just buy some binoculars or even better, a telescope." She had to laugh at her own joke while watching her mom fill the back of the minivan with those for sale signs.

"Hush, Charley," Jane tried not to smile at her daughter's sarcastic suggestion, "Besides his house is, what, like thirteen feet from ours."

"Okay, whatever, Ma." Charley laughed and just then a Volkswagen Beetle convertible came rolling up before the driveway. She turned and waved at her actual girly best friend Amy.

"Hey, Charley!" Amy called from behind the wheel of her Beetle Bug, "Need a ride, again?!"

Charley looked to her new best friend, "Yes!" she called back then looked to her mom, "Well, see ya after school, Ma." she sang and proceeded down the driveway, "Hey!" She greeted Amy, an attractive blonde with a huge smile to match. "Hi everyone else!" she greeted the two other girls in the car. "Bye, Charley, love you!" she listened to her mom yell; her eyes rolled feeling somewhat embarrassed then climbed into the back seat of the small Bug. "You're mom's so cute!" she listened to Amy chime. "Yeah, adorable." she again rolled her eyes then forced a smile waving goodbye to her mom.

The group of four teenage girls reached their destination, Clark high school. They strolled in a line, Charley at the end, and all held a 'to go' cups of iced coffee. Charley had never experienced clique life; it was different being amongst the normal and popular. She enjoyed the smiles that were flashed the moment their attractive clique strode over the school yard. They approached the two guys seated on the brick placed around one of the implanted trees. "Hey, boys!" chimed the black haired Marcy flashing her perfect smile then plopped down beside Mark; a typical good looking teenaged guy with stylish and totally-in clothes, neat hair cut and the snobbish personality to match. Mark smiled his version of a charming smile directly at the newest addition to their group of friends; poor Charley, "Hey, Charley," he sang with his version of a flirtatious tone. The typical teenaged guy suffered from wandering eye syndrome which had him scoping Charley from head to toe, "Nice Converse and socks."

Charley glanced down at her black high-top Converse with white laces; typically in the past she would eagerly exchange the white laces for more colorful ones, similar to the knee high socks. "Thanks," she politely replied then sipped from the straw. The school bell rang which meant they were either going to be late for first hour or not. "Later, guys," she waved at everyone then turned to Amy, "Amy, you coming?" She watched Amy nod and together the newly established besties left the little group looping arms together. The other two girls eagerly ran to catch up.

Mark slowly nodded as he leaned forward taking an eyeful of Charley's Capri jean encased rear. "I can't believe I've never noticed that before." he sang commenting to his wing man Ben who was a bit on the 'I've smoked too much weed' side of things, "That ass!"

"Totally, dude," Ben laughed standing there watching Amy and Charley disappear into the moving crowd of other students, "You ask her out yet?"

"Oh, not yet," Mark stated and looked up at his shaggy haired chum, "But I'm working on it, man; all in good time and I'll be hitting that." He and Ben eagerly fist bumped while laughing.

Charley and Amy entered the classroom of their shared first hour. Both didn't really notice the few vacant seats and took their seats at desks adjacent from one another. Behind her, Charley sensed the eyes of someone she lately seemed to avoid. She glanced over her shoulder and looked to the back row of the desks; there was her once best friend Ed Lee, who most referred to as Evil Ed. She gave a brief smile and refocused to the front of the class. During the summer, she had distanced herself from Ed and Adam who had been her dearest and closest friends for years. In those summer months during a summer job at a local department store she became acquainted with Amy and eventually they became best friends. Amy had helped her get out of her awkward stage and assisted her stepping out of her shell and embraced her girly side. She never really stated to Ed or Adam that she had relinquished their friendship; didn't have the heart to break his. She hoped that eventually Ed and Adam would get the hint after her not having answered any of his cell calls or texts. Was it cruel of her to do what she had; yeah, probably but people change and she enjoyed being accepted.

Role call commenced and at certain names there came silence and one of those names included Adam's; his desk in front of Ed's empty. Ed sat there behind that vacant desk feeling burdened with certain knowledge that many would call crazy and unbelievable. He was worried about his role play buddy having heard from the now absent friend in days. His eyes peered through his glasses at the back of Charley's braided back chestnut colored hair. The summer brought changes between his friendship with his only real girl friend, not girlfriend, but in ways he had hoped that at some point their friendship would have expanded to something more. His eyes lowered down staring at the paper note book; little scribbles here and there where Charley's name had been blackened out. His hand slowly opened the note book; his eyes scanned information of an unbelievable nature; things were happening in their little neck of the Nevada dessert and not just the distance between he and Charley. No sign of Adam, Charley was his only hope and person he could trust with such unimaginable information. He heavily sighed and again looked to Charley who again took a glance back at him. He softly smiled but she quickly looked forward again. His eyes again dropped to the written information; he had to ask her help.

Lunchtime students were scattered about the high school doing whatever until the second half of the day was called to order. Charley had finished lunch with Amy and the others and stood waiting at a line of lockers while Amy and the other two girls were in the nearby bathroom. She leaned to the side against the one locker just thinking about the look on Ed's face; it was obviously he knew things changed. "Hey, Charley," she heard her name then turned to find herself face to face with Mark. "Oh, Mark," she said then Mark leaned forward pressing his hand against the locker behind her. Now she felt awkward with this guy practically breathing down her neck; she honestly thought him sort of annoying. "What can I do for ya, Mark?" she asked then heard Ben give a laugh.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you and I can hang out after school." Mark smiled his version of a charming smile, "I'd really like to get to know ya better."

"Um," Charley wasn't interested in him which most of the girls would think she were nuts; he was cute and probably one of the more popular guys in school. He also had a reputation being a womanizer; moved from girl to girl so often most have lost count. "Well, you're more than welcome to come hang with me and Amy." she suggested, would never allow herself being alone with the well known lady's man. She forced a smile.

"That's not exactly what I have in mind." Mark continued to attempt to pour out his charms, "Kinda thought just the two of us." He lifted a hand and started to twirl the tip of Charley's side braid around his finger while maintaining his smile.

"Um," Charley smiled not impressed with Mark's blatant approach, "Well, that's the only option I have for ya, Mark." Her smile slightly twisted with sarcasm.

Mark wasn't impressed with Charley's attitude either. He listened to Ben snicker which prompted him to regain his cool and supposed charm. "Well, I guess I could come over for a little bit but I really hoped it could just be me and you." he explained while pouting out his bottom lip, "But I guess any time spent with you is better than none." He smiled wide.

"Okay," Charley continued to smile, "Well, I guess I'll see ya after Amy's done with track then you can comes and hang with us girls." She knew he was a damned player and wasn't about to get played; watched her mom get seriously played too many times. The sound of a slight laugh caused her to look away from Mark and discovered Ed. "Oh, hey," she gave a smile; sort of an awkward situation.

Mark looked over to Ed; the geek Charley used to hang with. "Well, what do we have here?" he chimed taking a step back from his way too closeness with Charley, "Hiya there, Evil, have you come to spread some more of your geek douchery?" He laughed at his own sarcasm; Ben immediately joined in.

Ed ignored Mark and his crony Ben; his eyes focused on Charley. "Hey, Brewster, I need to talk to you." he stated, "Please."

"And why would she wanna speak to a little weirdo like you, huh?" Mark snickered while nudging Bradley who again followed lead by snickering.

Ed rolled his eyes and looked to the smug jerk. "Well, perhaps she would actually like to have a real conversation with someone who hasn't smoked the entire weed supply in Nevada." He remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark grimaced; guessed it was an insult.

"Yeah, my point exactly." Ed shook his head and again rolled his eyes behind his glasses then looked to Charley, "Can you spare one moment of time out your oh so stimulating conversation with these brain cell lacking tools?"

Mark went to step forward, prepared to kick Ed's cocky ass but Charley quickly stepped in front of him.

"Hey, enough, Mark." Charley spoke up putting a hand flat on Mark's chest, "I'll talk to ya after school, right?"

Mark pressed his lips together while glaring at Ed. He reluctantly pulled his eyes from the nerd and looked to Charley who smiled sweetly, "Okay, sure." he nodded and took a step back. He aimed his eyes at Ed then pointed at him with threat across his narrowed eyes. Oh, he was going to get Ed. He turned around and walked away with Ben.

Charley finally took a breath having stopped a hallway brawl. She turned around and glared at Ed. "Was that really necessary? Now he's most likely going to kick your ass, Ed" she asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, most likely," Ed commented then ignored Charley's expression and tone; he needed help and she was the one to ask. "Charley, there is some serious shit going down." he blurted but not loudly, "Have you noticed all the empty seats lately?"

"What of it?" Charley asked, not a clue what he was getting at.

"There are a lot of our so called peers not showing up to school." Ed explained a bit further, "Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"Ed, kids ditch school all the time." Charley still had no idea where he was going, "What's there to worry about?"

Ed huffed with annoyance while anxiously running his thumbs up and down the straps of his back pack, "What about Adam?"

"What about him?" she asked in response.

"I've texted and called him. I've left him a dozen messages." Ed stated with worry, "He hasn't returned any of them and now he's not in school."

"Ed, what are you getting at or even suggesting?" Charley finally asked the right question.

"Something is wrong, I know it." Ed kept his voice down but his seriousness and concern loud and clear.

"What the hell, Ed?" Charley shook her head, "I don't have time for this."

"Wait," he grabbed Charley's arm, "Just meet me at Adam's after school, please. Just be my back up. We go to Adam's and check on him."

"Ed," Charley somewhat whined; she had so tried to just let their friendship fade with dignity but he wasn't making it easy.

"Brewster, come on," Ed was desperate, "This is Adam we're talking about," his mind scrambled and came up with the perfect way to get Charley's help, "You'll show up at Adam's or you give me no choice."

Charley's eyes frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ed leaned closer, "Remember those Fright Night vids?"

Charley's face almost lost all color, her eyes filled with embarrassing panic, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I will," Ed nodded giving her reassurance, "You don't show up I have no problem letting the whole world and your dear friends know exactly what me, you, and Adam used to do in our spare time." He continued to nod with his lips firmly pressed together. "Remember, how we would get all dressed up and run around in my backyard. Oh, and how you loved the way I looked all dressed like Peter Vincent. Oh, how about that one time," he watched Charley's face continue to pale with horror, "Oh and don't forget how you got all into your vampire slut role, huh, and how you…"

Charley lifted her hand quickly to silence what was about to be revealed. She was frustrated but more desperate to keep her old past time a secret. "Fine," she snapped and heard the distinct sound of laughter behind her; looking over her shoulder she saw Amy and the other two coming towards them. Her head darted forward, "Fine, Ed, I'll be there."

"You better," Ed stepped backwards pointing his finger at her, "I've got it all on video, and remember; smoochy-smooch." He laughed then turned around but his smile faded along with his laugh.

The sun was setting over the suburban neighborhood, a maze of roads lined with almost identical houses. Working through that maze was Amy's pastel green Beetle. "You really told Mark to hang out with us?" Amy asked Charley with disbelief and glanced over to the passenger seat while sipping the world's largest Big Gulp, "Really?"

Charley sighed, "I don't think he'll show." She confessed with shoulders shrugging then took a long sip of her Big Gulp and swallowed, "Don't get me wrong, he's cute and all but he's kind of a dick and way too full of himself."

"Well, yeah," Amy nodded in agreement, "Why do you think not one of us would consider going out with him?"

"I know this," Charley rolled her eyes, "Apparently he's incapable of understanding sarcasm."

"Um, yeah," Amy agreed, "He's an idiot, Charley, and obviously doesn't know when to give up. I feel sorry for you." She started to laugh at Charley's situation then laughed louder upon seeing Mark's redone blue vintage car parked across from Charley's house, "Yep, I feel really, really sorry for you!" She gestured in forward with her Gulp holding hand.

Charley looked through the windshield and her face lost all expression as a little whine sounded passed her pouting lips. Her head dropped forward in defeat. "Oh, why?" she whined, "My Mother is going to ask a million damned questions." She kept her head down while Amy pulled the car behind Mark's. "Well," she heard Amy speak up, "Maybe not because it looks like your mommy is a bit busy." Her head lifted up and eyes looked across the street; there was her mother standing on the little patch of lawn separating their house with the new neighbor's. Her mouth dropped open upon witnessing her mother doing every flirtatious pose imaginable while looking down at the ground digging new neighbor. "Wait," she mumbled, "Is she actually flirting?" She was disbelief then was startled by Mark loudly saying her name as he leaned against the passenger door. Her head darted to the right and looked up. "Oh, Mark," she had way too much happen in one damned day.

Ed paced about the front yard of the Johnson home with his cell phone against his ear; "Yeah, Brewster, I'm here at Adam's and would you know, you're not!" he somewhat grumbled, "If you don't show soon, well," he puckered his lips and made a loud smooching sound into the cell, "Yeah, you know it!" He hung up.

Mark smiled wide with his pleased self for having shown up like he was asked. He stepped back and pulled out some gentleman moves opening the door for Charley. He ignored Amy's giggles of amusement and watched Charley awkwardly get out of the little VW. He slammed the door, "So, what are you ladies and I going to do?" He glanced over at Amy who continuing sipping her Big Gulp with a huge grin then looked to Charley who was already around the front of Amy's car. He rushed to catch up. He stepped up to Charley and eagerly put his arm over his shoulders. "Thanks for inviting me." He sang smugly.

Charley stepped to the side slipping his arm off her, "Sure, Mark, no problem." She definitely didn't sound too enthused though Mark couldn't even catch the slightest hint. She quickly did a little bounce behind Amy placing her blonde friend between her and Mark's overbearing presence then looped her arm with Amy's. Her eyes changed their focus on her mother's actions; Jane stood with her hands high on her hips while shifting side to side like a giddy teenager and purposely rubbing the back of her shoe against her well shaped calve and the entire time staring down at the wife-beater wearing neighbor. She leaned close to Amy, "She's flirting with him, isn't she?" she asked for any time of confirmation.

Amy took a long look at Charley's mom's flirty focus, "Yes, it does and I can see why."

"Oh, that does not make this any easier," Charley commented as they strolled in her mom's direction and listened to Amy snicker. Sure, from what could be seen so far, this new guy looked good but how embarrassing was it being there to witness her own mother getting all flirty-flirt-flirt with the neighbor; really embarrassing. And by the tone in Amy's voice; there was going to be a bit of tag team flirting about to happen. Oh, and then there was Mark. Could her day end at a better note; probably not. "Ma!" she shouted approaching the sidewalk; perhaps distracting her mother would end one half while Amy took the other half of flirting duties. She watched her mom finally look to her.

"Oh, Charley," Jane sang with a huge smile, "This is our neighbor Jerry Dandridge." She turned and watched as this looker for a new neighbor slowly rose up from doing some attractive dirty handyman work.

Both Charley and Amy slightly slowed their walk as both their eyes also caught that extremely attractive rise of the charmingly dirt smudged looker. They looked to one another reading their identical expressions. Mark on the other hand wasn't impressed; he looked to Amy and Charley seeing their obvious instant attraction to the new guy in their big neighborhood; he looked to the new guy and frowned. Both girls continued forward with their lips eagerly puckered around the tips of their straw; Mark completely forgotten. They practically walked in sync as they stepped beside Jane.

"Jerry, this is my daughter Charley and her friend Amy." Jane introduced then noticed Mark and frowned.

Mark eagerly stepped between Charley and Amy; his arm quickly went over Charley's shoulders then offered his other hand to the new guy, "Mark," he introduced himself then shook hands with the guy named Jerry. He pulled back and kept his arm over Charley's shoulder.

"Okay, that's obviously Mark." Jane commented confused by Mark having his arm over her daughter's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you all." Jerry smiled, mainly aimed towards the two young ladies with the attitude beaming guy sandwiched between them. The girls looked total opposites with exception to the identical Big Gulps they so anxiously sucked. Amy was your typical bouncy blonde with a bit more revealing little off the shoulder shirt and tight fitted jeans; his eyes scanned quickly. His eyes quickly shifted then scanned Charley; her hair a rich chestnut color and wore a vintage Guns N' Roses Appetite for Destruction tee shirt tied in a small knot just above her navel and a tight pair of denim Capri's. His eyes focused a bit on the tee shirt; not the lettering. "Guns N' Roses," he commented somewhat gesturing to the shirt with his work glove holding hand.

"Oh," Charley spoke up glancing down at her shirt.

Mark shifted his eyes from the new guy to Charley's tee shirt; actually boobs.

"Yeah," Jane spoke up, "That was mine back in high school." She giggled having given indication to her age.

Jerry nodded while trying to spread his charming smile evenly between all three ladies. It was easy to pick up on young Mark's disapproval and jealousy which he enjoyed. "Great band," he commented with his eyes shifting passed all three sets of feminine eyes, "Do you listen to them?" His eyes stopped on Charley.

"Oh, yeah, all the time." Charley proclaimed, "I even have Ma's old record album." She glanced to her mom who looked horrified by her 'old' statement. She shrugged one shoulder that unfortunately was being clung to by Mark; she wiggled the shoulder wishing he'd let go.

Jane set aside the obvious old comment then planted on her huge smile, "Jerry was just helping me out."

"Nah it was nothing." Jerry continued to smile; loved when there was a little tension developed in his honor, "The least I could do having left the dumpster there for so long." He gestured with his hand to the large dumpster filled with concrete then looked to Charley again, "Hey, don't worry I'll have it out of here tomorrow."

"It's no big deal," Charley commented, "Really it's…"

"Oh, yeah," Jane quickly stopped Charley from embarrassing her any further, "Jerry works construction on the strip. He's really handy." Her big blue eyes focused on the dirt smudged good looks of Jerry's.

Jerry took all the flattery he could get and smiled with approval at the eye batting single mother. "I do what I can." He commented with a slight wrinkle of his nose and lift of his brows creating those charming lines across his forehead, "Well, I'd invite all of you in but the place is a mess right now." He had his moment of fun with three sets of ogling eyes, "Or maybe a drink," He looked to Jane dropping a hint, "Or something."

"Oh," Jane spoke up catching the hint, "Oh that would be the neighborly thing to do, huh?"

"Something like that," Jerry commented; caught a little hint she wasn't quite ready to make an offer, "Well, I'll catch you all later." He again spread out his charming smile, "Nice meeting you all." He slowly turned practically dragging his dark eyes across each swooning face and that one jealousy firm expression of Mark's. He turned his back to them and walked away with a little snicker.

Jane sighed and turned moving onto her driveway. Both girls rushed to either side of her.

"Miss B," Amy spoke up, "Did you just blow that guy off?" She was stunned since the guy was obviously hot.

"Oh, yeah I did." Jane nodded, "Keep it down." She looked back seeing no sign of Jerry then looked to both questioning faces before her, "He's single, definitely good looking and most likely is a player. I am not getting suckered again; I've had about enough." She shook her head.

Charley giggled as did Amy then she felt her butt vibrate. She dug her hand into her back pocket and pulled out her cell. Her eyes went wide seeing a very incriminating image sent to her by Ed; she with dyed black hair and all vamped out with her lips latched on Ed's. Her mouth dropped and she quickly thumbed the image closed. She looked to Amy and her mom, "Hey, I gotta go for a bit." She stepped backwards accidently running into Mark then stumbled away from him, "I'll be back in just a little bit, okay."

"Charley, supper's on." Jane whined thinking her daughter rude to the two guests.

"Hey," Mark too whined but for other reasons.

"Charley, what about studying?" Amy asked loudly.

Charley stumbled a bit walking backwards, "I'll be back." She turned and sprinted across the little lawn portion between both yards and moved onto the sidewalk.

Mark grimaced and looked to Amy, "You guys are studying?" There went his fantasies up in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah," Amy grimaced back at Mark knowing exactly what was on his one tracked mind.

Jerry Dandridge moved across his garage floor watching the young ripe Charley Brewster moved steadily down the winding sidewalk. He lifted his hand, a bright green apple clenched in his fist, his mouth opened and bit hardily into the apple with a loud crunch. He lowered the apple and slowly chewed as his eyes watched with suspicion.

Ed stood fuming; the sky had grown too dark for comfort. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he practically jumped a foot off the ground while spinning around going into a quick self defense stance; his skateboard dropped to the ground. He sighed with relief, "Damn it, Brewster, don't do that." He acted as though he thought he was being attacked.

"Sorry," Charley giggled finding his jumpiness funny, "Okay, I'm here."

"Yeah, where the hell were you?" Ed snapped, "I've been standing here like a sitting duck!"

"Jeeze, quick spazzing," Charley commented, "I'm here so… now what?"

"Okay," Ed calmed himself feeling better that Charley was there for back up; just in case. He nodded then turned walking to the front door of the Johnson house, the porch light on. "It's been too damned quiet the entire time I've been here…" he looked back to Charley, "…waiting on you."

"I said I was sorry," Charley shook her head standing behind Ed with her arms crossed looking around for anyone that would spot her with Ed.

Ed pounded on the door; "Anyone home?!" he shouted then pressed the doorbell and listened to it chime from inside but no one came to the door. "See," he looked back to Charley and pointed at the door, "No one."

"Okay," Charley didn't really see the point; perhaps the Johnson's went on vacation or something.

Moments later Ed's backpack was shoved through the back doggy door then his slender frame slipped through with ease. He quickly rose up, unlocked the back door then opened it for Charley. As Charley stepped inside, he crouched and unzipped his bag loaded with specific items of protection. "Ed, what are we doing?" he listened to Charley ask; he stood up with a medium sized crucifix gripped firmly in one hand and a stake in the other. He turned facing Charley who suddenly looked shocked upon seeing the crucifix. "You know that new neighbor of yours?" he spoke up prepared to share some major information with his once closest friend and the closest thing to a girlfriend he ever knew. He turned and moved through the kitchen with his knees slightly bent. "Yeah, Jerry, I just met him." He listened to Charley state then glanced back at her, "Well, Jerry's a fucking vampire." He continued creeping forward keeping his crucifix stretched out before him while Charley walked normal.

"Is that why you have that cross and stick?" Charley asked him with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"Yeah," Ed simply stated.

"For one," Charley followed Ed up onto the stairs of Adam's house while in the background a shadowed figure moved passed the back door, "What kind of name is Jerry for a vampire? Not scary."

"Who gives a shit what its name is?" Ed shook his head in reaction to the stupidest details Charley chose to focus on. He moved up the stairs cautiously, "Since it came into the neighborhood folks been vanishing. Whole families suddenly gone." He stepped up onto the landing as Charley carelessly stomped upward following him and said his name loudly. "Jeeze, keep it down to a quiet roar would ya." He grumbled, taking the information he had managed to gather very seriously.

"Ed," Charley repeated without keeping her voice down, "We live in Las Vegas and families and people move all the damned time." She froze as Ed looked back her with a way too serious scowl.

"We've stayed put, haven't we?" Ed asked, more or less stated, "And lately, since Jerry moved in, too many families and people just up and vanished." He continued forward peeking through doorways, "Adam and I have been keeping a close eye on this thing."

"So, you're saying Jerry's some sort of Dracula?" Charley asked in disbelief while trying not laugh watching the manner Ed walked about as if prepared for an attack of some sort, "Why are you walking like that?"

Ed turned around and walked along the hallway wall backwards, "No, Dracula is a specific vampire." He explained, his knowledge of vampires well established, "This is not your typical weepy and whining love lost vampire. This is fucking jaws, an eating machine, and all it wants to do is suck this entire neighborhood dry until no one is left!"

"Seriously, Ed," Charley stood there watching Ed prepare to step through a doorway with his cross aimed, "You've read way too much Twilight."

Ed paused and looked to Charley, "There's no sparkling involved with this one." He moved through the doorway but leaned back looking back to Charley again, "And I am truly offended that you think I read Twilight, seriously?" He shook his head and disappeared.

"Ed, this isn't very funny." Charley commented, "Ed?" She stared at the door then he suddenly popped out; there was no sign of humor in his expression.

"No, this isn't funny, Brewster." He stated firmly, "I'm damned serious." He moved through the open doorway that led into Adam's bedroom. The moment he stepped past he became startled by a figure standing by the door. He spun and started swinging his stake armed hand but only struck cardboard; a cardboard cutout of Peter Vincent. "Damn," he stepped back, "I just assaulted cardboard Peter Vincent." He shook his head and stepped out of the room.

"Ed, I've had enough of your games." Charley stated, prepared to walk out, "You've seriously gotten way into all this role play vampire slayer shit."

Ed frowned in response to her accusations. He stepped up to her and looked her seriously in the eyes. "Of all people, I thought you would believe me." He stated with a slight hurt in his tone, "What the hell happened, Charley? What happened to you? Now you're part of this so called in crowd and turned back on both me and Adam like we never mattered."

"What happened, Evil, is I grew up." She stated a fact she had prolonged giving to him, "I gave up all this fantasy vampire bullshit and moved on. That's something you seriously should consider doing yourself."

"Grown up?" Ed laughed, "You suddenly become BFFs with Miss Skank and her skanky lemmings and you think you're grown up? What, having Mark the male slut all over you and you think you're grown up?! You're gonna become just as skanky as the rest of them!" Suddenly he was taken aback by Charley smacking him hard across the face. He stumbled back pressing his hand against the side of his face.

"You're an asshole, Evil!" Charley snapped at him as she pointed blame at him, "You can take your Peter Vincent vampire bullshit and shove it up your ass!"

"It's not bullshit!" Ed snapped back with his hands tightly fisting both the stake and crucifix, "Adam and I have proof! If you would quit being such a bitch I'll show you!"

Charley stepped back shaking her head; "Well, you can just shove that proof up your ass too, Evil!" She yelled with hurt in her voice, "My life is better now that...now that I stopped hanging around the likes of you!" She turned and moved for the stairs.

"Charley," Ed spoke up, his explosive hatred settled by the knowledge that next door to his once closest friend was a vampire. He watched her pause and looked back at him, not with hatred but hurt, "Whatever you do, don't invite him into your house. He can't enter your house without being invited first."

Charley shook her head then turned her back on Ed. She fought back the urge to cry feeling devastated by Evil's spiteful words but also by her final statement. She left out the back door of Adam's house; there was the yard that was spent many times screwing around with all those role playing games. She never wanted their friendship to end in such a horrible yelling match spewing rotten words. She could never hate Ed but her life did improve when she allowed their friendship to fade. That was all she wanted; let it fade away without having to have such a verbal battle flinging insults at one another. She would always love and care about him; he and Adam had been part of her life for so long but things and people change. It hurt worse having said what she had; she felt the tears swell in her eyes as she marched down the sidewalk leaving Ed behind at Adam's and knew Ed was probably just as hurt. Her mind raced with all the information Ed had given; she couldn't possibly believe what he said; could she?

Ed finished his investigation of Adam's house; the house seemed untouched by any murderous vampire with exception to the entire Johnson family being missing including their dog. He stood balanced on his skateboard as the wheels rolled and carried him down the road. He was beyond hurt but didn't allow the tears to show that hurt. Since the beginning of his friendship with Charley he developed more than a friendly liking towards her; never once he mentioned his true feelings afraid she would think him ridiculous or simply reject him. There was that one moment he came so close to confessing his feelings; right after Charley gave him his first kiss while she got carried away with their Peter Vincent role playing. That kiss forever was on his mind ever since and many times he watched the video over and over wishing it would have happened again but with the right meaning. He sniffled, wiped his hand against his nose but suddenly he found him being ruthlessly rammed from his skateboard and forced slamming and rolling over a parked car's hood then striking the sidewalk.

Mark came marching between the two parked cars prepared to finally put Ed Lee in his rightful place. He knew Charley had gone to hang out with the weirdo which stopped him from getting closer to her. With his fists balled he stomped up to Ed who managed to get onto his feet. "What do you think you're doing, huh, geek?" he yelled at Ed with a smug smile, "You're spreading your nerd juice all over my street, asshole!" He stared Ed down prepared to nail the geek right between the lenses of his glasses.

Ed was sick and tired of being lashed out at; being bullied all the damned time by the likes of Mark. "What, Mark," he snapped at the jerk, "Are you more pissed that Charley prefers my company over a douche bag's like you? Huh?"

"What did you say?" Mark snapped with his jaw clenched; heard Ed loud and clear.

"Yeah you heard me, dumb ass!" Ed snapped again, "So, if punching me will make Marky Warky feel better and more like a man… then do it, you tool!"

"Oh, you want me to deck you?" Mark asked rearing his fist back.

"Yeah, do it, you fucking prick!" Ed egged Mark with a little nod of his head and waved of his hand.

"Okay," Mark swung but Ed quickly ducked forcing him to stumble while the nerdy kid darted away. He spun around and charged after Ed; "Oh, you're so fucking dead!" he yelled chasing after Ed who headed for one of the divider wood fences.

Ed ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He raced for the fence then threw his bag attempting to throw it over but it struck the top and dropped. He jumped grabbing the top of the fencing and scrambled up and over before Mark had another chance to deck him. He dropped down and darted through the small yard heading for another fence.

Mark stopped at the fence; figured he made himself clear to the dweeb. He glanced down at Ed's left behind bag. He crouched down, unzipped the bag and discovered the weirdest stash of shit he's ever seen. His hands fumbled about the items; a dozen or so wooden stakes and some crucifixes. "God, seriously?" he questioned aloud while shaking his head then laughed finding the little shit weirder than he first thought. There was no way Charley would be interested in such a crazy weirdo.

Ed grew the distance between he and Mark but unfortunately his bag of vampire killing supplies. He climbed one fence then another moving through each small yard. He moved across another yard then carefully scaled another wooden fence. He dropped down on the other side peeking through two of the wooden slats making sure Mark hadn't decided to follow. He sighed with relief and stood up; thankfully Mark wasn't smart enough to follow him. He took a couple steps backwards then turned prepared to find his way home but he came face to face with what he tried to warn Charley about. Out of pure terror he let out a quick scream and stumbled backwards then fell to the ground. His wide eyes peered up through his lenses at the looming monster, Jerry Dandridge. He scrambled to his feet and darted for the back door of the house located in that little plot nestled between two other houses. "Stay away from me!" he yelled, his feet stomped onto the concrete patio then spun around facing his nightmare. He dug into his jacket pocket and jerked out a wooden stake. He positioned himself in a self defense stance and pointed the sharpened tip of the stake at the vampire; "Back the fuck up, man; I'm armed and I know how to use this!" He watched the vampire smugly smirk then shrug its shoulders as if it weren't fearful of his threat then the vampire moved towards him.

Ed panicked and spun slamming up against the locked back door. His fists pounded against the glass as he desperately screamed for help but no help could be seen or heard. "Stay the fuck away from me!" he shouted at the growing near vampire. He snatched up a heavy paint can then swung his arms back followed by throwing the can into the glass door. The door shattered and he quickly rushed forward into the house. He skidded to halt and sighed; nope, it couldn't get him in there. He turned around and found the vampire standing right outside the shattered door. He breathed heavily and leaned forward pressing his hands against his knees. "Oops, sorry, Jerry," he somewhat panted, his heart racing a mile a minute, "You're not invited," he sang cockily lifting his arms and shrugging his shoulders, "So, you can't come in, asshole!" He smiled for a moment, watching the vampire eye the door then his smile quickly faded the moment he watched the vampire take one step forward over the threshold. "What the…" he mumbled in disbelief.

Jerry Dandridge smirked at the stunned expression over his little spy's face. "House is abandoned," he stated, "Didn't do your homework too well, did ya, Ed?" He casually stepped into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. "Now, I know you've been watching me, guy," he stated with a serious expression then it gradually faded beneath his coy smirk, "But I've been keeping a close eye on you as well, Ed." He pointed his finger at the kid; his nail lengthier, "It seems only fair, doesn't it…hey guy?"

Ed didn't have the desire to stand there and have a conversation with the vampire. He bolted, ran through the house, hit the stairs and headed straight up. Not once did he look back, afraid he'd find the damned devil on his tail. Thankfully just about every house in the entire neighborhood, including his, was practically identical so he headed for the bathroom set in the back of the house. He charged into the bathroom slamming the door behind then climbed into the bathtub opening the window not knowing Jerry had made it to the top of the stairs casually whistling while at the same time hearing clearly Ed's every move and sniffing the kid out with his keen sense of smell; fear was the easiest to smell.

Ed opened the window quietly as possible then carefully and cautiously climbed out onto the roof hung over the back patio below. He kept a close watch of the window as his Converse soles shuffled along the black shingles; the edge of the roof near. Upon reaching the edge, his eyes focused on the window he started to lower himself over the edge. His hands gripped the edge and carefully and quietly he lowered himself dangling above the ground. His hands released and he dropped hard down onto the concrete; immediately he started cussing having hurt his ankle while bouncing up and down on the uninjured foot. "That look like it hurt," he heard the vampire's voice comment. He froze, eyes darted forward and there was the vampire seated relaxed in a lawn chair. He brought his foot down and stumbled backwards losing his balance then falling into the array of patio furniture as the vampire rose from the chair. He gasped and panicked which sent him rolling off a ledge into a filled swimming pool. Within seconds he pushed emerging from the water with a loud gasp. His glasses streaked with water but he could see the monster's movements. His hand grasped the silver chain around his then pulled from behind his soaked tee shirt a metal cross. He gripped the cross tightly and aimed it at the approaching vampire.

Jerry casually strolled towards the pool with his eyes transforming into slick and glossy black pools. "You bit off more than you could chew, haven't you?" he asked the boy in the pool, desperately aiming the cross. "That's not going to work," he listened to the kid state, "I've already told people what you are...you've been made, Jerry!" He smirked at the boy as he stepped to the edge of the pool just at the steps that led into the water, "And you actually think anyone's gonna believe you, hmm?" he asked Ed.

Ed held his ground the best he could keeping a tight grip of the cross. He shook his head, knew what the vampire was attempting to do. "Oh no," he said firmly, "Don't even try it...you ain't gonna try your mind fucking on me, asshole!" he tapped his dripping wet finger against his temple, "Ain't gonna work on me, so just try me, fucker!" He tried to hide his fear while under the layers of soaked clothes his body started fearfully trembling. His eyes peered through his glasses and listened to the vampire accept the challenge; "Okay," he heard the vampire accept then his eyes watched the vampire begin down the steps, stepping into the water. He took a step back feeling the weight of being trapped; having lost Adam and Charley, his closest friends.

Jerry could read the boy's weakness; having listened to the hateful words spat between Charley and Ed. "You say you're glad being different, proud of being different." he spoke his precisely woven words aiming his ammo directly at Ed's weakness, "But how could you be in a place like this." His black eyes watched closely Ed's every tremble and weakening expression, "A place with these people," he played the notes so well knowing inside the kid had always struggled to apart of a such a proper society that wasn't lenient with those who seemed different, "Not even best friend or is she more than that to you, hmm; she doesn't even care about you any more, you're nothing to her." He watched the young man begin shaking his head in denial of those painful words, "Ed, you were made for this," he watched every detail, every fluctuation of Ed's walls breaking down before his blackened eyes, "You were born for this." he reached forward as Ed continued to shake his head with tears mingling with the streaks of water, "Let's just call it a gift." He smiled with his fangs visible; his hand reached to the Ed as all those walls came crashing down into a pile of miserable rubble.

Ed accepted his fate; those words were painful but felt so truthful. He collapsed, his guard completely pulled down by the vampire's cunning. Years and years of torment at the hands of those who believed them above him had assisted the vampire's goal to gathering him into the darkness that would embrace the odd one out. He closed his teary eyes with those final words of Charley's echoing in his mind over and over. He felt the vampire's hand embrace the side of his neck and pull him forward. The pain was horrific as the vampire tore into the side of his neck and pulled him down below the water's surface. The final images flashing through his mind as his blood was devoured by the creature he tried to expose; those images of that first kiss that meant everything to him but nothing to her. Further below the surface he sank with that vampire's fangs and mouth latched to his neck. He felt his body grow numb to the emotional and physical pain. His eyes opened within the depths of that water seeing the clouding darkness that was his blood. His fingers unwrapped from their hold of the cross and from his hand the metal cross floated and twirled down to the bottom of the pool.

The sun showed bright the following morning over the neighborhood. Jane stepped out onto the lawn picking up the morning newspaper and gladly discovered the eye sore dumpster being removed. "Huh, he kept his word." she hummed with a pleased smile. "Hey, Miss B," she heard Amy speak from behind her. She turned and smiled at her daughter's friend; actually a girl this time. "Hey, Amy." she sang pleasantly and again looked to the neighboring yard watching the dumpster being towed up onto a rollback. "Is Charley up?" she again heard Amy speak. "I don't know, I guess." she replied, "Apparently she has this whole other frequency I possibly can't be heard." She glanced down at the paper which stated another tragic death in Las Vegas; nothing really unusual. "Hey, CHARLEY!" she almost startled hearing Amy shout up at the house.

Charley heard Amy's big mouthed call as she sat on her bed with her laptop propped on her lap. Her eyes stared at the screen watching a video she hadn't seen since the end of junior year. Those words she said to Ed the night before really stuck to her including what he said. Her eyes watched with a slight smile; Ed's loud attempt at being Peter Vincent, the great and powerful magician/vampire slayer of the Vegas strip. She chuckled a bit pressing her fingertips to her softly smiling lips. Then she saw Adam creeping out like a creature of the night dressed in black, his face ghostly painted by left over Halloween makeup and those hideous cheap fangs. Oh, then she saw herself; dyed black hair and dressed in a lengthy black skirt and black tank top; she too creeping towards the infamous vampire slayer. She again giggled upon the sight of the huge battle between good and evil. Ed looked so goofy being so short compared to the real Peter Vincent but at the same time he was adorable. The battle ensued and she and Adam were defeated by the great vampire slayer Ed 'Peter Vincent' Lee and both dropped 'dead' to the ground spewing ketchup from their mouths and bloody ketchup wounds surrounding blunt ends of makeshift foam stakes. Dressed in his stringy black wig and glued on mustache and goatee; Ed face filled the screen and in his best Peter Vincent voice he shouted victory over the creatures of darkness not knowing she rose from the 'dead' and crept up behind him.

She laughed loudly in response to Ed's stunned reaction the moment she grabbed his shoulders with her black painted nails. Her eyes blinked feeling a slight sting of tears hearing his voice shout through the laptop speakers; "No! You're dead!" Ed's voice whined loudly, "I staked you! You're supposed to stay dead!" She laughed though tears were heavy in her eyes. Just as that infamous video moment came she tapped it to an abrupt stop. She closed her eyes fighting back tears then closed the laptop not wanting to witness again the moment Ed had recently tried blackmailing her with. Her startled upon hearing Amy again shout from outside stating they were going to be late for school. She sniffled with her teary eyes looking to the sunlit window. Those things she said the night before felt so wrong; there was really no one she could confide in with such an emotional turmoil. Amy wouldn't understand, not knowing Ed like she did. She set the laptop aside and rose up from her bed. Maybe she could catch Ed before he went to school. She moved to the window and opened it looking down at Amy. Across her lips she forced a smile; "Hey!" she shouted down to her friend, "You go on ahead, Amy! I'm gonna ride the bike to school!"

Amy frowned looking up at Charley, "I thought it wasn't running." She commented loudly with Jane beside her.

"Yeah, it is!" Charley shouted back down.

"Oh," Amy was confused, "Okay, I guess I'll see ya school then!" She waved up at Charley who waved back then turned, "Later, Miss B." she sang then marched down the driveway to her Beetle.

Charley quickly duck back inside closing the window then fetched her string book bag swinging it over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if the old bike would start or not but there was a need to see Ed and apologize for being such a bitch. She headed out the bedroom then downstairs where she was met by her mom stepping into the house. "Charley, what's going on?" she heard her mom ask as she stepped to the front door. "Nothing," she lied opening the door, "See you after school." She rushed out the door before any more questions were asked then headed for the bike parked at the inner edge of the driveway. Quickly mounting the bike after putting on the helmet she used her motocross skill and pumped clutch with her foot while twisting the throttle. Over and over and finally a spark; she revved the bike then eased it backwards while it idled. Once aimed down the driveway she drove the bike quickly onto the road and headed towards Ed's. The entire ride through the maze of streets her mind developed the words needed to explain herself and give Ed a much needed apology.

The dirt-bike grumbled to a stop before the Lee residence; Charley hadn't been there in months. She removed the helmet, hung it on the handle bars then used her foot pushing out the kickstand. She got off the bike and hurried to the Lee's front door then with her thumb she rang the doorbell. The door came open within a few minutes and she smiled widely upon seeing Ed's mom's sweet face. "Hi, Mrs. Lee!" she sang happily with a open handed wave.

"Oh, Charley!" Ed's mom Mrs. Lee sang gleefully seeing a face she hadn't seen in so long, "Come on in!" She stepped aside and held her large smile while Charley entered the house for the first time in nearly four months. "Charley, how have you been?" she continued with her cheery voice, "We haven't seen you in so long!" turned her head and called to her husband, "Bob, look who's here!" She looked to Charley as her husband stepped from the dining room, "Look its Charley."

"Well, I'll be," Mr. Lee to had his usual smile that equaled his wife's, "Charley Brewster, how have you been? You look so different."

"Hi, Mr. Lee!" Charley sang, "Um, where's Ed?"

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Lee chimed, "You missed him."

"Oh, he's not." Charley tried not to hint to them something was wrong.

"He leaves really early." Mr. Lee explained, "You know Ed, always a head start on the day."

"Yeah, I remember." Charley nodded, "Well, see I came by because there's this book Ed has that I need for class."

"Oh, you can go on up." Mrs. Lee gladly sang.

"Thanks," Charley continued to nod and moved for the stairs.

"Right up there," Mr. Lee gestured with his hand, "Last door on the right."

Charley stepped up onto the steps and smiled back at the sweet couple who both wore glasses just as their son, "Yeah, I remember." She hurried up the stairs. She remembered where Ed's little hiding place was in the house. She moved onto the landing and headed straight for Ed's bedroom then entered quietly closing the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the room that seemed darker than she remembered; the walls scattered and plastered with horror and Sci-Fi posters, drawings of role play characters and images of everything supernatural including a giant poster of Peter Vincent centered amongst everything over the wall. She moved further into the room; many of those accusations Ed had made the night before concerning her neighbor returned upon her eyes scanning over a desk cluttered with several note books. Her eyes looked down at one open note book seeing a list that was information taken from Peter Vincent's website; everything needed to protect you from vampires. Her eyes frowned then shifted to Ed's desktop computer. She leaned forward cupping her hand over the mouse then her finger clicked and the desktop menu showed on the monitor screen. Her eyes scanned about the many files and there was one labeled 'Jerry Files'. She double clicked and several video files popped up.

Something drew her in; her years of role playing with her best friends portraying vampires and other supernatural characters triggered her need to click those files. Double click after double click revealed each video was focused on her neighborhood Jerry Dandridge. It was apparent by the whispering voices it was Ed and Adam who were spying and recording her neighbor. Each video was filmed at night using night vision but nothing too strange or suspicious until one. Her eyes stared forward gradually growing wider. "That's his truck," she listened to Ed's voice whisper through the computer speakers, "Oh my God, look!" Her eyes focused and watched closely at an unreal image of a truck door opening but no one visually seen opening the door. "He doesn't show up on camera!" Ed's voice whispered, "Look," her eyes searched the video for any sight of the recorded person…or thing…then she heard Adam's voice whisper with a tone of fear, "That's a vampire." Her head slowly shook; what she just seen, was it real? Was it even possible? She stepped back away from the desk with her eyes glazed over with the realization that everything Ed claimed about her hot new neighbor was true. Her eyes darted to the pile of note books then in a rush she gathered them all up and crammed into her book bag. She had to find Ed!

Charley was relieved that the bike managed to stay running and got her to school. Somewhat late, she ran to her half missed first hour. She rushed into the classroom which disrupted the teacher. Eyes and heads turned to her. She nervously laughed and slowly made her way towards her desk. "Late, Miss Brewster," she heard the teacher scolded, "But glad you decided to show unlike the others." Her eyes looked to the back row and discovered Ed's seat empty; her heart just dropped into her stomach as she slowly sat down unable to pry her eyes from the disturbing vacancy. Her eyes slowly shifted and desk after desk was empty with only several students attending. Her eyes stopped at Amy's confused and questioning expression. "What's wrong?" she listened to Amy whisper while shifting forward in her seat. She simply shook her head; there was no way in hell anyone would believe what now was emerging in her thoughts.

Amy reached and touched Charley's arm; "Hey," she said with concern and question, "What's wrong?"

Charley couldn't directly look at Amy but responded with a whisper, "After school, my house, okay?"

"Sure," Amy nodded in agreement.

Charley wasn't sure how she was going to explain things to Amy. Could she even attempt to tell her new best friend? It was likely that Amy would find her off her rocker instead of understand. Now she had a sense what it was like being Evil Ed Lee; stuck in the middle of something unbelievable that not even a best friend would believe. That sense of loss kept Charley quiet the entire day; she practically hid away in the high school library looking over Ed's hundreds of pages of notes all surrounding his findings about her neighbor. She was desperate not to believe but Ed's investigation was thorough. How could she convince Amy or anyone else? It was obvious Ed failed to convince anyone, including her. Maybe Ed was hiding out; she concluded; maybe nothing has happened to him. She concluded she would again attempt to go to Ed's; maybe he would show up. And that's what she did. She left school on her beat up dirt-bike; again surprised her by its willingness to keep running. She returned to the Lee's and sat on the bike keeping watch of her friend's house. The house was silent; no sign of Ed's parents or Ed. By the time she decided to leave, the horizon turned to dusk.

She put on her helmet and pumped the clutch; "Not now," she grumbled hearing only sputtering but no actual ignition, "Son of a bitch!" She dismounted the bike and gave it a swift kick then reluctantly began walking the bike back home. With that growth of unbelievable knowledge, moving through those streets at night gave her a whole other feeling; the feeling of uneasiness. There were houses dotted everywhere without a sign of life that once was. Each bit of knowledge she read throughout Ed's written notes gave her a whole other outlook of that suburban maze. She felt the fear begin to grow inside her; left then right on those streets was evidence of Ed's accusations. Those empty seats in class coinciding with the growing vacancies throughout the neighborhood. Yet, upon nearing her house there was no sense of ease; the accused lived right next door; as her mother said, thirteen feet away. Her eyes attempted to not look at the neighbor's house while continuing to walking the bike along the sidewalk. Her heart pounded inside her heaving chest. She and the bike moved onto the driveway; her eyes kept forward.

The garage door was open and her mom's van gone. She parked the bike just to the side of the garage opening. She looked back down the driveway at the emptied trash can. Maybe some normalcy with ease her nerves; take her mind off something that couldn't possibly be real. She moved down the driveway, flipped the trash can lid closed, and grabbed the handle then rolled the waste management trash can up the driveway. She moved to the fence gate, knowing the trash can must always to be returned to the back kitchen entrance; mom's rules. She opened the fence then pulled the trash can through the opening. "Hey there, missy." A voice came from behind her before she could continue forward. She immediately recognized the voice and reluctantly turned her head followed by her body. Her eyes looked to the smiling face of Ed's supposed vampire.

Jerry rested his elbows against the top of the wooden fence while standing somewhat within the opening. Oh, he sensed something was up by the manner Charley stood there not saying anything. Had little Ed gotten to her? "Hey, Charley," he sang her name taking a brief moment to eye the teen's petite but curvy figure and noticed another vintage band tee; Motley Crue written across her chest.

"Um," Charley felt the desire to run but needed to keep cool; she forced a slight smile, "Hi."

"Another great band," He commented lifting one finger pointing at Charley's chest.

"Huh," Charley blinked then looked down at her tee shirt he was pointing at; the lettering just happened to be directly across her breasts, "Oh," her eyes lifted and looked to him and again forced a smile, "Yeah, another one of Ma's band tees." Both hands gripped the trashcan's handle with such a tight grip her fingers ached.

"Speaking of your mom," he spoke out as her nervousness was obvious in the manner her eyes refused to give him direct eye contact, "It would do me a huge favor if by any chance your mom had some beer." He explained dropping his elbows from fence and took a step through the opening, "See, I've got this hot little number coming over and, damn, I haven't had any time to go to the store and pick up some beer. I'll owe ya," he gave a little nod, "Buy a sixer for your mom and one for you for helping me out."

Maybe he would go away sooner if she obliged his favor; she thought. "Um, yeah," she gave a short nod, "I'm sure Ma won't mind. Um," she aimed her thumb behind her, "I'll check and see what she has." She slowly turned and continued dragging the trashcan down the little alley leading to the kitchen entrance. She knew Amy was probably inside waiting for her like she asked so the sooner she got rid of the neighbor the better.

"Thanks," Jerry chimed and stepped forward but not without taking a nice little sniff; teenage girls never failed to smell delicious. He followed down the little alley while taking a quick study of Charley's young rear end nicely molded over by a well fitted pair of worn jeans. His smile broadened a bit more. "So, having a problem with the bike?" he asked watching her park the trashcan then take a nervous glance at him.

"Yeah," Charley answered still forcing her smile then stepped to the back entrance that led into the kitchen. It felt sort of creepy knowing he had spotted her walking the bike. She opened the back door pushing it inward and stepped into the kitchen having such an uneasy sense knowing he was staring at her. "I could take a look at it later, if you'd like." She heard him offer which forced her to turn around just at the kitchen island. He stood near the entrance with the tip of boots barely touching the outer door frame. Ed's stated advice; he can't enter without being invited first quickly spoke through her mind. She tucked her fingers into her back pockets. "Nah, that's okay, thanks anyways." She again flashed a quick smile then turned walking along side the island towards the fridge. "Really, it won't be problem," she heard him speak up, "I'm pretty handy, like your mom said." She grabbed the fridge door and pulled it open seeing a six pack of bottled Bud. "It's okay, really," she responded grabbing the cardboard handle, "I know my way around an engine, so, thanks the same." She started pulling the case out then listened to his sly comment, "I bet you do." She glanced at him with a frown; instantly a bottle broke through the obviously soaked corner, crashed to the floor shattering and coating the floor with fizzing beer.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Jerry quickly offered sensing a perfect opportunity to get that much desired invite. "No," he listened to her quickly decline which prompted a bit of frustration.

Charley quickly glanced at him; he practically hovered neared that threshold he was being denied to cross. "Thanks but I got it." She said with a slight smug tone; he seemed anxious. She picked up the larger broken piece of beer bottle then rose up tossing it into the trash can set right at the end of the island. She looked to him as he stepped back away from the desired threshold then watched him oddly begin a short little pace like a dog leashed on a short chain wanting to leap across a locked gate. So, it became obvious that even possible vampires could get anxious when denied what they wanted. The thought that something might have been done to Ed and Adam triggered a spiteful streak inside her. She moved along the island sliding the now fiver across the granite countertop. There was amusement watching him squirm impatiently just hankering to get access to the house. "Sorry, now you only have a fiver instead of a sixer." She commented stepping up to the open doorway, "Here, it's all yours." She reached it forward but kept the case hovering along that invisible barrier. He reached but didn't grab the case.

Jerry now knew she had finally taken to heart everything Ed had said. His eyes glanced down at the case of five beers; his fingers anxiously rubbed together. Then she finally moved it enough over the threshold and he grabbed it. She quickly pulled her hand back. He wanted nothing more than reach over that threshold grabbing her by the pretty neck. He smiled; it wasn't one made of pleasantries but out of anxious frustration. He cockily leaned against the outer frame of the door and stared at the girl. "How are things going with you, hmm, missy?" he coyly asked, "Gotta be tough not having your dad around, huh? No real man around the house to keep you in line." He smirked studying her firm expression, "Or help your mom relieve some of that pent up frustration."

Charley crossed her arms over the band tees lettering. She knew what he was doing; mind games.

He snickered in response to her silence and that adorable girly glare. He took a little sniff; "You know," he spoke up again, "It's been a real bitch living next door to you all. I mean," he again snickered then cleared his throat, "That mother of yours; oh she is just so damned ready its pathetic. Oh, and your sweet little friend, what is she seventeen?" he continued to read no real expression across Charley's face but in her glaring eyes there was plenty to be read, "It must be hard being her friend; what with all those guys just lining up to get a piece of that and no one besides that little prick; what was his name? Oh, yeah, Mark; he pretty much had it all, accept for you so that explains why he's sniffing around. But," he stood straight pressing his hand against the outer siding and leaned closer without nearing that invisible boundary, "You," he gestured to her with his head as he again sniffed, "You are positively ripe," his eyes scanned her from head to toe then stopped again at her narrowed eyes, "You're ripe for the picking."

Charley tilted her head; listened to every damned perverted word that came out of his mouth. She uncrossed her arms then leaned closer with her hand slipping over the interior knob of the door. "Well," she practically slithered with a mischievous smirk, "Bye-bye." She quickly leaned back and slammed the door in his face.

Jerry quickly leaned back upon the door slamming in his face. His hand pulled back from the siding and twisted into a fist then aimed his finger at the door; "Oh," he grumbled, "Just you wait." He said aloud his threatening promise then stormed away.

Charley moved towards her bedroom; the door being cracked open she heard what sounded like that particular video playing. She rushed and shoved the door open startling Amy who casually sat on her bed with the laptop. "What are you doing?" she asked hurrying to the bed then snatched up the laptop quickly folding it closed, "Why were you watching that?"

Amy looked up at Charley and saw the embarrassment, "I was going to listen to music and that video was on the media player." She explained and watched Charley sit down on the edge of the bed, "Charley, I know you were friends with Evil and Adam but were you more than friends with Evil?"

Charley grimaced and darted her eyes to Amy. "If I was, would that be a problem?" she slightly snapped her question; though she and Ed hadn't ever strayed from just friends even after that recorded moment. She watched Amy shake her head while looking stunned by her snappiness. She quickly shifted her eyes away setting the laptop to the right of her. "You could never understand," she stated while lightly shaking her head, "You've been popular all your life."

Amy continued to frown; where was all that coming from? "Charley," she spoke up scooting to the edge of the bed, "You don't have to be embarrassed."

Charley was growing more and more defensive and again darted her eyes to Amy. "I'm not," she again snapped, "Ed and Adam were my best friends for years before you came along." She watched Amy's expression turn from questioning into offended.

"What?" Amy slightly snapped back, "Are you blaming me for you ending your friendship with them?"

"If I hadn't; would you've became my friend at all?" Charley questioned; she knew that she had abruptly ended her friendship with the two friends when she felt insecure becoming friends with the popular crowd. She watched Amy prepare to remark but the sound of voices pulled her attention elsewhere. She darted up and rushed to the window then looked down. "Doris," she mumbled under her breath seeing Doris being greeted by that suspicious neighbor of hers. She felt Amy step up behind her, they both looked out the window.

"What's the problem?" Amy asked hearing a hint of disapproval in the manner Charley said Doris's name, "A hot guy and a hot girl; it was inevitable that they were going to run into each other." She commented then turned her attention to the conversation Charley turned away from. "Charley, do you think I'm that shallow?" she asked and it was apparent Charley was more focused on the neighbor.

Charley felt horrified watching Doris flirt and smile at the charmer while handing him a bottle of wine. She wished she could yell out the window for Doris to get away from the guy. There was a sense of being stuck in a hard place where if she shouted vampire eyes would roll instead of take notice. She watched Doris move into the house then Jerry looked up at her with that sinister smirk. She gasped and bolted back from the window ramming into Amy. "Jesus!" she heard Amy grumbled, "What the hell is wrong with you, Charley?" She turned around and saw the confusion and frustration written all over Amy's face. "I don't know." Charley confessed; caught between two different worlds, the unrealistic but seemingly real world where vampires obviously existed and the other where everyone turned their blind eyes to something remotely impossible.

Amy fumed then darted to the bed fetching her purse; "I'll tell ya what," she grumbled loudly tossing her purse over her shoulder and turned looking back at Charley, "When you figure things out and you really want to talk then call me, okay." She turned and stormed out of the room.

"Amy," Charley whined feeling as if she just let down another best friend; the second in two days. Her head dropped and she sluggishly stepped to her bed then flopped forward across it. She screamed into the bed feeling as if everything she worked so hard to achieve had just blown up into a million pieces and there was nothing to do to pick them up and put them back together. Ed and Adam were missing along with many others. Amy just stormed out because of her lack of interest in mending their friendship which she seriously wanted to hold onto. Now, Doris was next door possibly another victim of what Ed had said was a vampire. Yeah, she saw the video where an invisible force opened and closed the neighbor's truck's door. She saw it; it had to be real. And downstairs, it was obvious without an actual invite the guy was unable to step into the house. It all added up but was the answer really what it seemed? She continued to whine face down into the bed.

Charley had fallen asleep not long after Amy had stormed out. All the events had taken an exhausting toll on her causing to fall asleep lying on her stomach across the width of her bed. A scream suddenly ripped through the window causing her to quickly bolt up startled and falling to the floor in midst of trying to get onto her feet. She scrambled pulling out her cell phone and quickly dialed 911 hoping the police could possibly rescue Doris. She stated to the 911 operator what she heard and where it had come from then quickly hung up. She went to the window peering out at that lair of darkness. Her eyes were watchful while awaiting the arrival of the police. In about five minutes the glare of headlights moved along that stretch of road and it indeed was the police; she crouched down peeking over the windowsill. The police car, no colorful flashing lights, pulled quietly up to the neighbor's driveway then two officers left their squad car approaching the front door. Her eyes steadily watched as one officer knocked then in moments that creepy Jerry answered.

Before her wide eyes she watched as the three of them became all chummy and joking. "What the fuck…" she whispered in disbelief. Oh, it became obvious that guy wove a huge man boasting tale that the scream heard was of a scream responding to wild passion not terror. Her eyes narrowed then she sat down on her rear ending the visual of vampire bonding with stupid mortal officers. Her head leaned back against the wall; it was useless. She was the only one that knew the truth, besides the obvious missing duo. If Doris was possibly still alive, it was only her who could possibly rescue her. She heard the distinct sound of the squad car doors slam. She lifted up again and peered over the windowsill spying the police's departure while that chummy bastard waved the farewell while he climbed into his truck. In moments that truck backed out of the drive then turned heading out of sight. That was her moment and she darted up and prepared to take it.

Within minutes Charley snuck out of her house and made her way across the thirteen feet and over the wooden fence using the trashcan then to the back door entrance into the unknown. She came prepared and crouched down before the doorknob; with the expertise of a cat burglar she worked the lock with just two bent out of shape paperclips. Her high-jinks with two certain guys had taught her many things, not just about vampires but how to pick locks to get into the backyards of certain houses that had swimming pools. The lock clicked and she slowly rose up tucking the paperclips down into her bra. She twisted the knob then opened the door enough for her slip inside. Quietly she closed the door then stepped further into the dark unknown. She had no idea what to look for. Her eyes scanned around seeing windows blackened out throughout the house and barely any furniture. "Doris?" she called out with a strong whisper and repeated while moving about the house. She found the stairs and quietly moved up step after step while her eyes kept looking around.

She reached the landing and quietly stepped up and continued to whispery call out for Doris. She peeked into room after room and upon opening one door she found something really weird; it looked like a shrine of sorts. From her pocket she removed her cell phone and started taking photos of such the strange shrine-like set up. The images she took she hoped would help her in some way; maybe find those specific images on the internet and get some insight on what she was really dealing with. Suddenly the beam of headlights shined through the somewhat darkened window. "Shit," she whispered then rushed to the window; her one eye focused through a spot paint had peeled away, "Mother fucker…" she gasped discovered he returned. There was no time to go racing down the stairs and out the damned front door. She rushed trying to find a place to possibly hide; the closet. She slid the accordion style doors open and peered into a closet filled with all different types of hung shirts including what looked like uniforms. She heard the main door open and into the closet she darted then carefully slid the doors closed trapping her in the darkness knowing the boogieman was downstairs.

Jerry entered his house; first thing he immediately noticed was that very familiar scent of the intruder in his home. Time to play; he thought to himself with a slight smirk. He moved about the downstairs in his typical manner trying to not let it be known that the intruder was known.

Charley nervously bounced on her feet; she was stuck, trapped. She leaned her head back bumping it against what she thought was the back wall to the closet. Suddenly the thought wall popped backwards and she stumbled backwards. She spun around catching herself before falling which would have a disastrous loud noise. Her eyes peered down what was a hallway. Side to side her eyes shifted taking in the sight of doors lining both sides of the walls; she had stumbled right into a truly sinister clue. That had to be where Doris was being kept. She quickly closed the secret door then moved to each door as quietly as possible peeking through tiny peepholes of each white door. She moved to the third door at her left and the moment she peeked inside she was startled the moment Doris's sickly pale and terrified face popped into view. "Doris," she gasped and again peeked inside seeing white walls creating a small type of cell. "Doris," she repeated with a whisper, "It's Charley."

"Charley," Doris said with her eyes wide and outlined with bluish circles, "Charley, is that really you?" Her voice was filled with fear and desperation.

"Yeah, it's me." Charley whispered.

"Charley, get me outta here." Doris begged looking around confused and horrified, "Please, Charley, before he comes back."

"Hold on, okay," Charley crouched down reaching into her bra pulling out her breaking and entering tools. She fumbled a bit with trembling hands as she desperately tried to work the lock. "Gimme a sec… hold on, okay, Doris." She tried to calm Doris while attempting to get the paperclips fitted correctly, "I almost got it." Then in the distance came the sound of loud footsteps pounding against the stairs. "Shit," she cursed and continued her desperate but seemingly useless unlocking of the cell door. The footsteps thundered closer; she looked down the hallway with wide eyes.

"He's coming." Doris sobbed, "Hide…go and hide!"

Charley stood up and peeked inside the makeshift cell feeling hopeless and terrified. She heard those footsteps coming closer and closer. She snuck her way to an unlocked cell and slipped inside leaving the door slightly cracked. She leaned against the wall with her body trembling; she feared what she might witness with her eyes peering through the crack staring where she had no choice to leave Doris.

Jerry pushed the secret door open; there was no denying that his little intruder was nearby, likely passed that cracked open door to his right. Sure, it would be easy to just close that door and lock it but where was the fun in that? Some little girls needed to be taught a lesson when they screw with the wrong guy or vampire. He moved passed the door keeping calm and cool and not once letting on that he knew where that nosy little bitch hid. He stepped to the door where beyond it was Doris. He pulled the keys from his pocket then unlocked the door.

Charley's eyes reluctantly watched Jerry swing open the door which prompted Doris to begin pleading for her life. Jerry stepped into the cell and strangely dragged Doris into the hallway then crouched bringing Doris near the floor with his hand gripping the back of her neck. Charley quickly clasped a hand over her mouth upon seeing and hearing Doris's desperation; the terror powerfully radiated from Doris's wide and sunken eyes. Jerry sniffed grazing the tip of his nose lightly against the side of Doris's pale face; enjoyed the sound of her pathetic pleas but enjoyed more the knowledge that there was a witness to the truth of his nature. Charley's knees slowly bent and gradually lowered to the floor until she was eye level with Doris; tears filled her horrified eyes reading that unimaginable terror throughout Doris's. Jerry brushed the hair away from the already bruised side of Doris's neck; her begging prompted him to continue that display for the poorly hidden witness. Charley watched in horror as Doris lifted her trembling hand and pressed a finger against her bluish trembling lips gesturing for Charley to be quiet. Jerry's head bent back and his mouth opened wide exposing his fangs then without mercy he clamped his fangs and mouth to the side of Doris's neck and enjoyed the pain filled gasps. Charley's wide eyes trickled with tears while she kept her hand firm over her mouth silencing any type of scream or sound; all she heard was Doris's gasps and stared into Doris's teary eyes.

Jerry pulled back with a delighted gasp; there was nothing like performing before an audience. He licked his blood smeared lips then eagerly pressed his tongue down against the trail of blood at Doris's chest then lapped upward that crimson trail ending at the fresh wound. He swiftly stood up and without care shoved Doris back into the cell where she just collapsed with a thud. He closed the door a locked it.

Charley ducked back away from the crack and closed her eyes tightly; tears slowly moved down her cheeks. There was no more guessing; he was everything Ed said and she was beyond terrified having witnessed exactly what true vampires did. There was no gothic romance. There was no seduction. There was nothing but cruelty and no mercy. Her ears listened to the real life monster move down the hallway and passed the cell she hid inside.

Jerry paused before the open secret door; his eyes shifted to the right and could smell the fear thick in the air. He turned and stepped out closing the door behind him. He moved downstairs having made a clear statement to the intruder. He moved to the living room, snatched the remote and turned the television on then sat down propping his feet up on the ottoman. Now he would wait and see what happens next with that little game of hide and seek; the hider not knowing they were being sought. He wiped his lips with his fingers then sucked them clean one by one.

Charley shakily moved from the cell and rushed to the cell door. Again she used the paperclips focused on getting Doris out of there no matter what. She worked the lock feverishly, twisted and taunted it with the duo paperclips. Finally a click; she stood up and swung the door open. She gasped discovering poor Doris awkwardly lying on the floor against the wall. She rushed inside and quickly assisted the weakened woman onto her feet. "Come on," she whispered, "We're getting outta here." She lifted Doris's arm around her neck then assisted Doris from that nightmarish cell. Down the hall, out of the secret passage, then to the stairs she practically carried Doris's weight. Quietly they both started down the stairs hearing the sound of the television. Nearing the bottom Charley guided Doris to crouch down and carefully they moved to the bottom step. Charley looked towards the glow of the television but he wasn't anywhere near it; she looked to Doris and lifted her hand pressing her finger against her lips; Doris nodded. Cautiously they both moved onto the floor; Charley gripped Doris's hand tightly.

Jerry wasn't deaf; in fact his hearing was impeccable along with his sense of smell. He could smell that lingering death clearly coming from Doris and that sweet ripeness from Charley. It having turned to day outside he was curious how Charley would respond to Doris's infliction. He moved about making his footsteps loud and clear while hearing their little mousy scampers. He would intensify the drama by pausing and looking about then return to the kitchen island and skillfully rolled an apple and caught it. They were there hiding in the shadows believing they weren't caught. There was a pleasure giving false hope and watching it be dashed away was the biggest reward. He returned to the living room and sat down knowing they would make their way to the front door.

Charley and Doris hightailed it towards the back door, but quietly. Charley opened the door; thankfully it was daylight which meant the monster couldn't follow them but didn't know he was right there watching them leave. She closed the door quietly and looked to the relieved expression over Doris's face. "You okay?" she asked Doris who nodded and quickly thanked her. She nodded with a smile then both stepped out from under the back door awning. They were home free so they thought. The moment Doris stepped onto the lawn beneath the brightness of day she belted out a horrendous scream and in a seconds her body exploded with a burst of ashes and red embers. Charley let out a scream seeing the quick vampire death; shocked that Doris seemingly hadn't known she was infected. Her eyes were wide watching the red embers drift in the air lowering down to the ashen remains of what used to be Doris.

Jerry chuckled having witnessed the Doris demise and Charley's hope burst before her eyes. He bit into the apple while continuing his amused chuckle. He turned and returned watching the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills.

_(Author Note: Just discovered something just now! OMG! Chris Sarandon's cameo character's name in 2011 Fright Night is Jay Dee... duh! Omg, that is so funny... get it... Jay Dee...dur... J.D...Jerry Dandridge... Yeah my daughter was like, "Well, yeah," and I was just all excited I figured something out about the remake I hadn't known!) _

Charley stood beneath the flow of water coming from the shower head above. She stood there with her eyes glazed by what she had witnessed happen to poor Doris as the ashen reminants of that once neighbor washed away down the drain. The reality of the situation, no matter how unimaginable it seemed, was the fact her next door neighbor was a true life, bonafied vampire. She hadn't felt that alone or secluded from the outside world since before she became friends with Ed and Adam. Her eyes slowly lifted with the thoughts of them; Ed and Adam; the water streamed down her face forcing to blink through those thoughts. Those two particular people she seemed to have thrown away because of a desire to be amongst those who were acceptable. Those two individuals who she had shared so many damned memories with; when her father left they became her real source of happiness. And, where were they? Were they dead? Or were they to be like Doris? Though the sun shown through the small bathroom window; it still seemed so dark, especially inside her. She reached turning off the shower then slid the glass door back and stepped out then heard her bedroom door.

The bedroom door came swinging open; Jane came marching into her daughter's room heading straight for the drawn curtains. "You're going to be late!" she stated loudly knowing Charley was in the shower, "These hours you've been keeping...swear you were a vampire or something!" She laughed at her own joke getting nothing from the quiet peanut gallery. She turned as Charley stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel, "What's going on?" Her motherly instincts kicked in. Her eyes followed her daughter not getting response; Charley disappeared into the semi walk-in closet. "Charley, what is going on?" she repeated with more sterness while planting her hands on her hips, "Are you and Amy having friend issues? Or is there something going on with that Mark guy from the other day?" She wanted answers but someone wasn't willing to give them.

Charley finally came stepped out from the closet dressed in a manner she hadn't dressed in many months. She moved towards the bed; ignored her mother's eyeballs; then sat down on edge of the bed pulling on her knee high striped socks. "Ma, you wouldn't understand." she finally spoke while putting on the high-top Converse.

"Charley, I might be your mom." Jane said surprised by Charley's choice of cloths


	2. Part Two

2011 Fright Night Remake

What if Charley was a Chick?

Part Two

By

GaGa4FrightNight

_(Author)_

_Hey, Fright Night Peoples, I am so sorry about the unfinished project. It was finished just posted the wrong file and was in a damned hurry to get something out there! Okay, here's the rest of What If Charley was a Chick in the 2011 Fright Night World! Enjoy! Oh, and I'm again reconnected to the internet and have a crap load of new stuff for y'all. Mostly to do with the original! _

_Loves_

_GaGa4FrightNight_

"Charley, I might be your mom," Jane said trying not be surprised by Charley's choice of clothing, "But I'm also a woman; I understand these sorts of things."

Charley finished tying the laces and shook her head; "Ma, not these sorts of things, alright." She stood up grabbing her book bag and turned towards her mom while looping her arms with the bag's strings. "Ma, I need you to do me a huge favor." She changed the subject to something more important.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, "What's that?"

Charley stepped up to her mom; "Whatever you do; do not invite Jerry Dandridge into the house." She stated with a firm tone, "Don't talk to him, give him eye contact, or even smile at him."

Jane frowned; her blue eyes saw the seriousness over her daughter's entire expression including exhaustion. "Baby, you don't have to worry," she believed it was because Charley was protective not wanting her to get hurt, "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She thought it sweet while watching Charley pin her damp hair up into a sloppy ponytail.

"Ma, I know this but, please, whatever you do stay away from the guy and never give him permission into this house." Charley held her firmness then leaned forward pressing a kiss on her mom's cheek. "I gotta go!" she hurried out the room before her mom could start up another round of questions. There were things happening that no one would believe and she unfortunately had to keep it to herself. She could have easily blurted to her mom that Jerry was a vampire but that would put her in a type of serious lockdown and possibly therapy sessions while the vampire continued to devour the neighborhood. She determined there was one source she could possibly rely on for any help; first his website then him.

Charley sat in front of the computer at the high school library. Her eyes studied each and every well written and intellectual word on Peter Vincent's website that was solely dedicated to the performer's knowledge about vampires which was very extensive. Her hand moved swiftly writing down a list given by the infamous vampire slayer of Las Vegas fame. Her list remarkably was identical to the one Ed had written out. Though all three, she, Ed, and Adam, were pretty much the local experts when it came to vampires; Charley had extensively studied them for quite a while making sure they got everything straight for their recorder role playing. She was amazed by how wrong she was about a lot of it; according to Vincent's site. "Charley," a voice startled her and she looked to find Amy standing to her right. "Oh, hey," she blinked then looked to the screen and continued to write.

Amy pulled out a chair and sat down near Charley. "What are you doing?" she asked, felt somewhat bad about their argument the other night, "You weren't in class so…"

"Yeah, I had to get some research done." Charley stated, not trying to be rude or mean but knew Amy surely wouldn't believe her circumstances.

Amy took notice of Charley's clothes; she remembered the first time they actually talked during the summer. Charley was dressed in almost complete black and right then Charley was again dressed in complete black. "Charley, what's going on?" she asked, sensed not only the obvious revert of stylish differences in her friend but the attitude as well, "I mean, are we still friends or what?"

Charley set her note aside then finally looked at Amy. "Yeah, we're still friends." She nodded, "I'm sorry about the other night. I got into it with Ed and we said some pretty nasty things. I felt bad and I didn't mean to put the blame on you. I was just really upset."

Amy softly smiled, "Why didn't you tell me that before?" she reached and grabbed Charley's hand, "We're best friends and best friend's help each other out. You should've told me what was going on."

"I know, I'm sorry," Charley forced a smile, "Um, maybe after school or something we can hang out and I'll tell you everything like a bestie should." She watched her friend's face brighten with the suggestion.

"I'd like that!" Amy stood up then quickly hugged Charley; her eyes caught glimpse of the computer monitor. She stepped back; didn't want to ask; "Well, I'll let you get back to your research. Talk to you later, okay." She turned and started away; there was serious concern about her best friend, something more was going on than just ex-buddy problems.

"Bye!" Charley called out then returned to her note taking. Her eyes focused on the grand image of Peter Vincent; there was a long time she had a serious crush on the performer and vampire expert. Her walls once held a shrine to the fabulous dark performer. Shrine; then it hit her; the photos. She fumbled for her cell phone and quickly prepared to print out those images to show Peter Vincent.

Las Vegas was bustling during the day just as it was during the night but didn't have that colorful glow typically seen at night. Charley managed to find her way to the Hard Rock Café located at one of the many casinos where Peter Vincent's show was performed. She moved through the lobby; stopped at a vender purchasing a tabloid magazine; Moonlight News (_shout out to character Vivian Addams_). There was only one way to get access to the performer; time to use those years of role playing. She continued through the casino and with a little slide of hand she snatched up a name tag from a guy's suit jacket hanging over a chair. She found the nearest bathroom. Inside the bathroom she prepared for the role of a lifetime; well, a role that could possibly save her life. On the counter she set out everything she needed to pull off what she was about to do; makeup she hadn't used in months, a pair of scissors, and a box of hair dye, black number one. She ignored any faces that came into the bathroom while she stood before the wall to ceiling mirror lathering her hair with the black dye. Within fifteen minutes she rinsed the dye from her hair then brushed her hair. While her hair air dried she applied the makeup; all those years of using only black liner returned and in moments her eyes were thickly lined with black. Then the brightest red lipstick was applied to her lips. With the scissors she cut up another vintage black tee making it more a tank top and low cut then put on one of her mom's black suit jackets giving her a more professional look. Slipping her hands inside her bra she lifted up her breasts creating a more visual cleavage. She clipped the tag to the lapel; the name of the tabloid visible through the clear plastic.

She took a step back seeing an image she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. The gothic had officially risen from the dead with more of a professional flare with the suit jacket and the knee length pencil skirt. She shoved everything back into her bag then left the bathroom with a few female eyes wide and watching her departure. Out into the casino she moved heading towards the entrance into the Hard Rock Café. Her heart was racing as she heard the sound of what was the show's rehearsal. She wasn't questioned while stepping to the backstage; the attire and tag said it all and fortunately no one was suspicious.

A beautiful woman lay asleep centered on a bed; dressed in a flowing white with lengthy dark hair about her shoulders. Three vampire nymphs crept forward surrounding the bed prepared to feast on the lovely sleeping beauty. Suddenly an explosion ignited a massive burst of smoke and from that curtain of smoke raised Peter Vincent the great vampire slayer. His thin and trim body draped in his signature leather floor length jacket; his chest visibly bare with a tattoo a tattoo of the world famous satanic symbol; the circle and upside down star. His arms lifted gracefully as his darkly lined eyes peered at the hissing vampires vixens. "Back!" he majestically shouted and watched the vixens creep backwards away from the lady in white. With a burst of speed and well attached wires; the lady in white swiftly rose from the bed lifting high into the air and she hissed baring her fangs at the slayer with her wide eyes discolored yellow. He flung his arm forward and up shouting, "Back you whore of darkness!" Then, instead of fire, burst forward a flume of smoke. "Oh, what the fuck!" he shouted with his natural British accent, "Where's the fucking fire?" He spun around shouting for everything to stop then planted his hands on his leather cinched waist.

"Hey, sorry," the effects guy casually said as he stepped near the angered star of the show trying to figure out the malfunction, "She's the one who didn't do what she's supposed to." The guy aimed blame at the lady in white.

"Oh, the fuck I am!" The lady in white, Ginger, cursed loudly with a thick Spanish accent, "Last time he almost set my damned extensions on fire!" She aimed blame at the star.

"Oh, fuck off!" Peter Vincent shouted back at the strung woman, "Do what you're supposed then this bloody shit will go the way I want it to!" He continued to fume as a makeup lady came rushing towards him. "I need fucking professionals, people!" he continued his foul cursing.

"Oh screw you!" Ginger shouted then suddenly was dropped down to the bed.

"Oh, shut up!" Peter shouted back then knocked the makeup from the makeup lady's hand, "Working with a bunch of amateurs." He stormed towards the stage exit then heard a young woman's voice start calling to him.

"Mr. Vincent!" Charley shouted while hurrying towards her once heart throb, "Mr. Vincent, I need to speak to you." She reached the performer as he continued walking away.

"What the hell do you want?" Peter rudely asked while flipping around his somewhat wand.

"I have an interview with you." Charley stated, not truthfully, waiting for the performer to actually look at her.

"Nah, I don't think so." Peter commented, more focused on the thingy in his hand, "Talk to my guy."

"I have, Mr. Vincent." Charley stated trying to keep up with him as they moved off stage, "I'm Charley Brewster from Moonlight News."

Peter paused and finally turned to look at the young lady; he smiled; not bad. "Moonlight News, ya say?" he asked, "Ain't that a bloody tabloid or something?"

"Yes, Mr. Vincent," Charley nodded with her red lips smiling; "I'm doing a piece, my first actually, about the differences between the facts and mythology about vampires."

"You're cute," Peter commented not really hearing anything she said then his eyes followed one of the vampire vixens as she shoved between him and the supposed reporter. He nodded at the vixen that darted an evil look his way and hissed her fangs. He laughed and looked to the young gothic chick, "I fucked her." He stated proudly aiming his thumb in the vixen's direction, "Such a dirty girl." He said quietly with a snicker. "So, this is your first, huh?" he asked the reporter named Charley.

Charley was taken off guard by the seriously unneeded information that was just willingly given to her. Her eyes blinked; this was the guy she had swooned over? "Um, yeah," she quickly nodded trying to not let this guy's arrogance distract her from the task at hand.

"Well," Peter sang and reached his hand pinching Charley cheek, "I'm gonna pop your cherry, little lady." He loved the sound of that then turned while waving for the young woman to follow, "Follow me, sweet cheeks!"

Charley was greeted by the lady in white who was no longer dressed in white but a silk robe barely tied revealing her bra beneath. She followed the attractive and voluptuous woman through the massive condo that was overly decorated with everything that represented Peter Vincent's craft. Her eyes scanned everything and everything had a gothic appearance. From the dark rich wood tones of the walls to the very lighting; it was as if she had stepped into a gothic museum for every artifact known to man that dealt with the supernatural. She listened to her sort of tour kind speak with that thick accent trying to explain everything she was seeing. There were rows of glass cases displaying so many different relics and artifacts that Peter Vincent had collection throughout his life. Ginger aimed her hands here and there in the manner of a morbid tour guide trying her best to explain certain items in those numerous glass cases. "He collects anything and everything from haunted toys to silver bullets." she listened to Ginger explain. She followed Ginger through a doorway that paused and turned to her, "Whatever you do, do not touch a thing. He's really PMS-ing right now."

Further through the array of cases Charley was led until reaching a wide open area with floor to ceiling windows facing the Vegas skyline. "His majestic will see you now." She listened to Ginger state with sarcasm and roll of her eyes. "Thanks," Charley politely said then stepped towards the fancy high backed chairs set about a roaring fire pit. Her eyes scanned about the overly done gothic atmosphere then heard Peter Vincent's voice from a distance, "Take a load off!" She smiled, though she couldn't see him then sat down somewhat awkwardly in one of the fire pit facing chairs. Then she saw him; he was across the room standing behind a bar well stocked with liquor bottles. He stood without his lengthy leather coat; shirtless which in other circumstances would have made her giddy as a groupie. There were more important matters than ogling her old heart throb. "What's your name again, kid?" she heard him as while watching him fill a glass with a blue liquor, "Want a drink?" he asked her and she replied, "No thanks and its Charley Brewster."

"That's right," Peter Vincent chimed as he stepped from behind his bar with a tall glass of liquor in his hand, "What was it again you're writing about?" He asked while using his free hand to pry off the lengthy black wig.

Charley blinked; his hair wasn't real! She gathered her senses, "I'm researching the separation between fact and fiction about vampires, Mr. Vincent." Her eyes watched widely as he strolled with cockiness about his walk while moving towards another one of those gaudy black chairs.

"Oh, right," Peter nodded while eagerly grabbing his groin; the leather pants always a pain in the ass to wear, "These damned pants, I swear!" He groaned then flopped down in the chair with a leg flung over one chair arm but continued to dig and pull against the binding leather, "You can't breathe in these bloody things; damned balls sweating something fierce!" He gave up scratching his crotch then took a long drink from the glass.

Yep, Charley never expected any of that; witnessing the great Peter Vincent digging his balls. Then she watched another shocker; Peter firstly peeled away the fake mustached followed by the goatee. She desperately tried not to let her jaw drop. Her eyes shifted away; has everything anyone of them thought about this guy real? "Well," she spoke up again not looking his way, "Mr. Vincent,"

"Shoot!" Peter interrupted and aimed his hand in the form of a gun and pulled the imaginary trigger which triggered him to wink playfully at the pretty gothic looking thing.

"Okay, Mr. Vincent," Charley nodded having caught the odd gesture, "Say if someone needs to kill a vampire; what's the best method?" She forced herself to look at him with a smile.

"Kill a vampire?" Peter somewhat repeated the question in simple form, "Well, there's a shitload of ways one might use to kill a vampire." He started to explain, "Hmm, well, there's the good ole stake through the heart," he slapped himself against the chest, against the pentagram which oddly smudged, "Oh, sunlight is always a given but typically impossible to get a vampire to willingly go sunbathing." He continued to think while taking a drink, "You could try serving it a loaded garlic omelet but since it's a breakfast item they're typically asleep then so that wouldn't really work would it?" He chuckled seeing the odd expression over the young woman's face.

"What about holy water?" Charley quickly asked and again blinked away the shock of having seen his pentagram chest tattoo was also fake.

"Holy water is more for warding off a vampire unless you're able to inject them or hook them up to an IV." He smirked finding his words humorous, "Maybe you could say, hey it's a free blood transfusion then pump the bloody bastard full of holy water instead. It's sorta a fucking hassle to get a priest to say a blessing over the shit." His shoulders shrugged then he finished his glass of booze. "Well, need a refill!" he sang then rose up cockily strolling back towards his well stocked bar. "Anything else, love?" he questioned loudly stepping behind the bar.

Charley stood up and moved towards the bar. "How about crosses, Mr. Vincent?" she eagerly asked, "Is there any other means to kill a vampire other than the obvious? You're the expert; is there?"

Peter had a sense that these questions weren't totally related to differences between fact and myth. Someone was a tad too focused on how to kill a vampire. "Well, crosses only ward off a vampire," he explained with a frown, "Typically a vampire has to have some type of link to Christianity or the Catholic faith for a crucifix to work. Speaking of faith," he poured his drink noticing the young woman's face riddled with concern, "You, well, you gotta have faith in it for it to work. If you…well…" Something was a bit off about this gothic painted young woman. He set the bottle down and placed both hands on the bar top, "You're focused an awful lot on how to take a vampire out." He commented, "Why is that?"

Charley felt her cover was being pulled back. She was desperate for any type of help. "Mr. Vincent," she practically whined.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Peter grumbled, "I knew it!" He pointed at the girl, "You need to get your cute bum outta here before I call security!"

"Please, Mr. Vincent, I need your help!" Charley pleaded stepping up to the bar top digging into her bag.

Peter took a step back; was she gonna kill him! Then he watched her pull out a wad of papers and placed them onto the bar top. He sighed then returned to feeling betrayed. "You need to go!" he used his hand limply shooing her, "Get out!"

"Mr. Vincent, please," Charley again pleaded, "Look at these, please. My neighbor Jerry Dandridge is a vampire…"

"Jerry?" Peter quipped with a laugh, "Well, that's a damned scary name for a vampire!" he sarcastically chimed with a mocking laugh.

Charley shook her head, "Please, he is a vampire and I think he's killed people in my neighborhood including my friends. If I don't stop him, I don't know what's gonna happen." She stared at the man with teary eyes filled with desperation.

"You're bloody mad!" He pointed at the girl, "Now, you get your little ass out of my home!" He gestured with a nod of his head. "GINGER!" he yelled for his lover.

"No, please," She begged further ignoring the sound of Ginger's curses, "Just look at those," she pointed at the papers, "I don't know what kind he is but I know he's one! You have to believe me, Mr. Vincent!"

"The hell I do!" his eyes shifted and watched Ginger whine her way towards the girl, "Now get the fuck out!"

"Oh, Mr. Vincent, please!" Charley pleaded feeling Ginger grab her arm and leading her away from the bar.

"Get her the hell outta here already!" Peter shouted and turned his back on the begging and pleading youth. His eyes froze seeing his reflection in the mirrored back wall of the bar. He slowly took a drink from the refilled glass; there was something within his eyes he wanted to go away which the booze helped. His eyes shifted watching the reflected image of Charley being led away. He tilted his head back and downed the entire contents of the glass then started to pour another one, "Bloody hell!" he grumbled under his breath while shaking his head.

Charley stood inside the glass elevator staring into the bright decent of the sun. Dark would soon take the sky over and she felt hopeless. Her efforts to get help from the expert she, Ed, and Adam had admired for years was a failure and showed her that the guy she crushed over, Peter Vincent, was a fraud. Everything they thought about the performer had just been blown to bits by the truth he unknowingly revealed to her. Ed was so devoted to Peter Vincent's knowledge of vampires and everything else dark and macabre; if Ed knew he would be devastated. Her arms crossed over her chest as the elevator neared the lobby floor. The doors open and she stepped out with her head hung down in defeat. She was now the only hope to protect her mom and Amy from the monster that lived next door. She had no choice but to use everything she had learned throughout her gothic phase and friendship with Ed and Adam in effort to keep herself and her loved ones safe. How long could they hide out in the house the vampire wasn't permitted to enter? Maybe by the next morning they could wait it out then leave to run from the bloodsucking creep! She could only return home and make preparations on her own.

She managed to get home just before the sun completely vanished; a cab dropped her off before her house and she marched toward the front door with her arms filled with tons of plastic bags filled with everything she could find at the grocery store and where they sold religious items. Her eyes looked over at the monster's house; there was no way he was getting into her house; she thought with her eyes narrowing at the vampire dwelling. She struggled a bit but managed to get into the house and began to redecorate the interior with strings of garlic and crucifixes of all sizes. Sure, there would be some serious explaining to do and the only thing she could come up with as a somewhat logical explanation was, well, a joke on Amy? She shrugged her shoulders and continued to hang the strung garlic about her bedroom window. Her eyes looked to the horizon seeing the sun had vanished with only that fine sliver of daylight lining the edge of the desert. Her eyes looked away from the horizon and spotted Amy coming up the driveway; what was she going to say? She stared down as Amy was obviously allowed into the house followed by hearing her mom calling out while thumping up the stairs. Before turning from the window she noticed Mark's car parked across the street. "Great," she mumbled, "Now I have another stalker." She turned away from the window just as her mom knocked on the door.

Mark sat behind the wheel of his 1965 powder blue Ford Mustang. Pinched between his a finger was a lit joint which he just finished puffing; his eyes just watched Charley leave her bedroom window. "What the hell is she doing?" he asked while handing the joint to Ben; his voice strained as he held the pot smoke in his chest, "What's with the garlic shit? Huh?" he kept asking listening to Ben take a long puff off the shared joint. He slowly exhaled, "God, I she's not getting all gothic vampire shit again." He grinned with disgust, "I mean," he turned his head and looked to Ben who was turning blue in the face trying to hold the pot smoke as long as possible. He grimaced and thumped Ben in the chest forcing the guy to release the smoke. "What the fuck?" he shook his head, "Am I talking to myself, here?" An odd tap sounded on the rolled up window.

Both Mark and Ben went into panic mode; Ben quickly rolled down the window tossing out the joint and started fanning the pot smoke out. "Shit," Mark cursed then looked to the window while fanning the thick pot smoke. His eyes frowned, not because there was a hand dangling there with lengthy nails, but the fact it was that new neighbor of Charley's. He slowly rolled down the window wondering what the hell the douche bag wanted. "Yeah?" he asked the guy he saw the other day checking out his prospective new girlfriend Charley. "Hey, guy," He listened to the good looking neighbor say while leaned against the car. "Yeah?" he asked again with a bit more annoyance. "You spying on my girls?" he heard the guy ask then his eyes frowned but gradually grew bigger while listening to an animalistic grumble but what was before his eyes was more horrifying. Ben, stoned out of his gourd, slowly turned his head having heard the same grumble. Suddenly a spurt of blood splattered across his face; his mouth and eyes opened wide looking down at his arms that too were splattered with blood. He looked to the driver's side but before he could belt out a possibly girlish scream he was snatched by the throat followed by his own blood spurting up into the air and over the passenger side of the old Mustang.

Jerry leaned back away from the driver's side of the Mustang and straightened taking a few steps away from the blood trailing down from the driver's side open window. He anxiously licked up the length of his hand, nails long and pointed, lapping up the blood left over from taking out the two having a stakeout across the street from the Brewster home. His eyes peered across the street looking at Charley's bedroom window; the entire time cleaning his hand of that tasty blood. He dropped his hand with his lips formed into a sinister and blood stained smile. He moved across the street.

"Charley, what the heck is going on?" Jane asked with her eyes wide as they took in the sight of garlic links strung throughout her daughter's bedroom along with crosses nailed to the walls, "What's all this?"

Charley stood before her bed shoving crosses and makeshift stakes into her black tote bag. "Um, well," She had to say something, "It's this joke I'm pulling on Amy." She knew it was no joke but her mom wouldn't believe her if she said the truth.

"Okay, is that why Amy is here?" Jane asked, still unsure about what type of joke was being played, "And why you've dyed your hair black again?" She followed her daughter's black clad movements.

"Um, yeah," Charley chirped with a smile and moved passed her mom, "Just don't say anything, okay, Ma." She moved out of the bedroom and headed to the stairs then down. Nearing the bottom of the stairs she planted on a big smile just for Amy. She moved into the living room hearing her mom following. "Hey," she greeted Amy who was seated propped up on the arm of the living room sofa. She quickly saw the shocked expression on Amy's face. She felt suddenly awkward.

"Hi," Amy mumbled while sliding her rear from sofa arm, "Charley," she was confused, not sure what was going on with her best friend, "Charley, what's going on?" Her eyes scanned Charley's black attire and again eyed the dyed black hair atop her friend's head. "Yeah," she nodded with more confusion, "What the hell is going on with you? What's up with this?" she waved her finger gesturing to Charley's return appearance to that gothic look.

Charley glanced down at herself then looked to Amy. "Amy," she spoke up feeling as if she needed to tell somebody what was happening, "Never mind this," she gestured her hands to her clothing, "There's some serious shit going down out there." She pointed at the front door.

Jerry stepped to the Brewster's front porch. His eyes scanned the structure of the front door and glided his hand down the nicely done door frame; always one to admire good craftsmanship. He returned his attention to the task at hand; get an invite into the Brewster home. He balled his hand and knocked.

Charley stopped her explanation upon hearing the knock; her eyes darted to the door as she stepped passed Amy. She held her breath hearing another knock then startled upon hearing, "Hey, Jane, it's me Jerry." she listened to the vampire outside her family's front door. She quickly spun around seeing her mom come off the stairs and heading towards the door. She started to shake her head and quickly darted in front of Jane. "No," she said with a firm whisper prompting Jane to look at her with question, "Don't let him in."

Jerry head shift aiming his ear towards the door; he heard every word. His eyes focused on the door, "Jane, I need to speak with you." He called through the door with both hands gripping the sides of the doorframe.

"Hold on!" Jane called shaking her head then looked to her daughter's desperate expression, "Charley, what's going on?"

"Jane!" Jerry called louder, "Your daughter has been harassing me!" He again turned his ear to the door.

"Charley, you haven't?" Jane said with surprise and scold.

"Ma," Charley grabbed her mom by the shoulders, "Don't listen to him; don't you let him in here."

"Charley…" Jane started to say with confusion.

"Jane!" Jerry called again tiring of standing there at the front door like an idiot, "Charley broke into my house yesterday!"

"Charley, you didn't?" Jane sounded dumbfounded and horrified watching Charley shaking her head.

"Yeah, she did!" Jerry was getting fed up with waiting, "I'd like to come in and speak to you about it without having to get the authorities involved." His hands gripped the frame tighter with growing impatience; the frame beginning to crack. "Please, Jane, let me in." he called and again turned his head to the side listening.

"Ma, please, don't," Charley pleaded with her eyes becoming teary and face showing her desperate fear of what would happen if her mom decided to give him his desired invite, "Don't let him in here, please, Ma." She felt her body trembling with fear while her teary eyes stared at her mom with desperation.

Jane shook her head; there had to be reason Charley seemed so damned scared of the guy. She cleared her throat then shouted, "Then you'll just have to call the authorities!" She looked to Charley seeing a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Jerry took a step back, "Have it your way." He turned and headed for his house.

Charley quickly hugged her mom and placed a huge kiss on her cheek. "Thank you!" she said with relief and hurried toward the front door looking out the window. Her eyes frowned watching Jerry disappear near his house. "Now you better start explaining yourself!" she heard her mother scold her. Her eyes frowned more upon watching Jerry again appearing moving from his yard with a shovel gripped in one hand. "What the hell?" she heard her mom ask while they both watched him move onto their driveway and move for the side of the house but not without flashing them a devilish smile. "What the hell is he doing?" her mom asked again. "Whatever it is, he can't get in here." She stated then hurried from the front window following as he passed the windows facing the path alongside the house, "He can't get inside without an invitation." She headed for the back of the house. She moved to the bay window of the family room and watched Jerry marching into the backyard while adjusting the shovel into both hands. Her mom and Amy stepped beside her. "Here," she handed her mom a cross.

Jane rolled her eyes at her naivety. "Oh my god," she sighed then leaned close to Charley, "This is all for Amy, isn't it?" She laughed at herself then shook her head. She looked to Amy who looked completely confused; she laughed nervously. "Gosh, I can't believe you got Jerry to go along with this." She commented holding the cross, "Oh, the cross; oh yeah, to protect us from vampires."

"This ain't funny," Amy commented sensing there was some sort of trick being played.

"No, it's not." Charley agreed giving her mom a glare then looked out the window discovering Jerry digging into the yard.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jane suddenly snapped with her mouth gaped in shock; her narrowed eyes watching the good looking neighbor digging up her yard, "That jerk, what the hell?"

"I don't know." Charley commented; she had no idea what he was up to. Amy and Jane huddled closer to her; all three watched the man effortlessly shoveling huge chunks of grassed dirt and tossing them across the yard.

Jerry dug deeper with a purpose; his eyes flashed over at the window filled with three wide eyed ladies. His lips formed a sly grin as he tossed the shovel aside striking the fence. He knelt down and reached into the dug hole; his clawed hands gripped around a metal pipe. With a jerk he pulled the piping from the hole; it bending against his strength. Another good jerk he knew that certain pipes inside the house would be pulled apart. His eyes were glossy black while his lips sneered; he saw their questioning faces.

Amy frowned as a smell seemed to fill the air. She slowly turned around and heard something like hissing sound. "What is that?" she asked aloud.

"What's he doing now?" Jane asked; seemed like Charley had more understanding to what was going on.

Charley's eyes focused on Jerry who dug into his pocket pulling something out. Her eyes watched as he started to flick his finger against a flip lighter; sparks could be seen. "Oh, no," she mumbled under breath.

"Charley, what it is?" Jane asked not sure if she wanted to know, "What's he doing?"

Charley started to step away from the window; within her eyes reflected the moment the flame of the lighter came to life and was swiftly moved to the cracked and bent pipe. Into the pipe the flame was sucked while Jerry sat crouched with his grin evilly fanged. "Shit!" She yelled spinning around grabbing her mom by the arm. An explosion began from the kitchen then burst through the gas line within the den's fireplace. All three ladies tossed themselves over the den's sofa upon every gas appliance in the house burst sending balls of fire throughout the house. All three huddled behind the smoking sofa; the explosions ceased and all three opened their eyes to discover the house practically destroyed and burning. "My house," Jane whimpered. Charley moved onto her hands and knees then crawled to the end of the singed sofa. She peeked around the sofa with her mom following her lead.

Jerry approached the nice hole that was exploded wide open. He stepped up to the opening and leaned to the side peering through the smoking hole. His eyes spotted two faces peeking out from behind a sofa which prompted him to smile. "No house," he sang proudly lifting his arms gesturing to the shamble of a structure, "No invite needed." He took a step forward moving through the hole.

"Shit!" Charley shouted then grabbed hold her of her mom who in return grabbed Amy. All three darted through the burning and smoking remains of the house. They raced out into the garage piling into the minivan with Jane behind the wheel. "Hurry up, Ma!" Charley shouted keeping an eye on the door that led into the house from the garage. The van started but the damned garage door was slow to rise. Charley looked forward as the garage door was half way up; she noticed her precious dirt bike had been knocked into the driveway from the explosions. "What about the bike?" Jane shouted. Charley looked to her mom, "Just go!" then looked to the door entering the house as her mom slammed down the gas. The van sped forward and with a violent bump up and down drove over the dirt bike then skid turning onto the suburban road. Both Amy and Charley kept their eyes out the back of the van.

Jerry moved out of the garage; his eyes black and fangs snarled. He snatched up the dirt bike and mounted it but discovered the front wheel badly bent. His nostrils flared as he glared at the taillights of the van. He dismounted the bike then bent down grabbing the idling bike with both hands.

"I don't think he's coming!" Amy said with relief but that relief was short lived;

Through the back window of the minivan crashed Charley's dirt bike. All three ladies screamed in horror as the violently speeding rear wheel buzzed towards Amy. Charley scrambled; fell between the two front bucket seats but pulled herself back up trying to stop Amy from being attacked by the bike. She snatched Amy by the cardigan and jerked her onto the backseat floor board. She pulled her legs forward then with the bottom of her black and white Converse she kicked and kicked against the spinning bike tire. Her arms held onto the two front bucket seats while she used her upper body strength lifting both her legs up then bent back at the knees. With a mighty thrust she kicked both shoes against the tire and the bike finally twisted and fell out the way it had crashed inward. She suddenly dropped onto her rear taking deep breaths with her eyes in a daze. Her head sluggishly turned and eyes looked to Amy who was pinned between the front and back seat. "You okay?" she asked offering her hand to Amy who gratefully took it then pulled her friend up off the floorboard.

"I can't believe this!" Jane shouted while shaking her head, "What the hell?! How'd we manage to get some psycho living next door to us?"

Charley crawled between the seats and plopped down in the passenger seat. "Ma, he's not just your average psycho!" she blurted loudly.

"Um, yeah, I can tell!" Jane shouted with both hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Ma," Charley took a deep breath, "He's a vampire."

"Ha-ha, Charley!" Jane didn't find it funny at all.

"Ma, I'm serious." Charley looked at her mom with serious determination, "What sort of psycho average Joe can send a fucking dirt bike flying through the window, huh?"

"Watch your mouth!" Jane shook her head, "And I'm not going to listen to any more of this vampire nonsense, Charley." Her eyes glanced at the rearview mirror noticing headlights approaching quickly, "Who the hell is this?"

Charley looked over the seat seeing the fast approaching headlights. "My bet," she looked to her mom, "Your psychotic neighbor or should I say; your psychotic vampire neighbor!"

"Charley," Jane said her daughter's name with that motherly scold.

"Who ever it is," Amy spoke up watching the approaching headlights, "They're coming pretty damn fast!"

The headlights sped closer nearing the back end of the minivan.

Jane fumbled with her cell phone seeing no damned service, "Stupid desert!" she grumbled but suddenly thrust forward upon the rear end of the van being struck. "Damn it!" she shouted trying to maintain control of the van, "What the hell does this asshole want?" she wasn't sure what to believe anymore but knew one thing; the hot neighbor she thought so charming was pulling his giant gray pickup alongside the van. Her eyes darted back and forth from the road to the pickup; forced to steer the van into the center of the both lanes.

"Get on your seatbelts!" Charley shouted fearing the worse and everyone clicked on their seatbelts as Jerry steered his monster pickup alongside the minivan. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing his smug grin and, fed up with him, she jammed her finger on the automatic window button rolling it down. Her eyes turned to the to-go cup leaned inside the center cup holder between the seats. She snatched the up the cup; "Charley, what are you doing?" she heard her mom but her eyes focused on the asshole beside them. Frustrated; she biffed the half filled cup tossing it at the front of his truck; cappuccino splashed all over his windshield. "Ha!" she shouted out the window then flipped the vampire off, "Take that you, asshole!" Her eyes went wide the moment she watched him steer the truck to the left. She swiftly tucked back feeling the entire van jerk to the left which caused her mom and Amy to scream. She looked out the window watching him speed passed then move into front of them speeding further down the highway.

"Great!" Jane shouted, "Now you went and really pissed him off!" Her eyes looked forward and watched as the pickup spun and blocked the majority of the highway. She hit the brakes forcing everyone to jerk forward against their seatbelts. "Now what?" she asked aloud then watched their pursuer get out of his truck moving to the right lane standing there, "What do we do?" she looked to Charley for answers, "No," she said shaking her head seeing the idea radiating through her daughter's narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Charley nodded, "Run the fucker over!"

"No," Jane protested continuing to shake her head.

"Yes!" Charley snapped then shoved her mom's knee forcing her mom's foot to push down the gas which sent the van speeding forward. Again, Jane and Amy screamed as Charley glared her eyes forward with her own sinister grin. The screams continued as the van barreled towards the firmly standing vampire. Charley focused on that demon's face which didn't change expression once as the headlights of the van grew brighter and brighter highlighting his face. Then with a loud thud the front end of the van took the vampire down then crashed against the very end of the truck sending the truck spinning. The van swerved but regained control straightening on the highway but from beneath the van a trail was left behind as it sped down the highway.

"God, Charley!" Jane whined loudly shocked she just ran someone down, "Why did you do that? I just killed a man!"

"No man," Charley corrected her mom, "A vampire."

"You guys," Amy pouted from the backseat looking wide eyed and scared out of her mind, "I'm really scared!"

Charley looked over the seat at Amy, "Don't worry, okay." She nodded trying to give Amy reassurance, "I ain't gonna let anything happen to any of us!" She reached into the backseat and the friends grabbed one another's hands, "I promise, okay?" She watched Amy nod, "Best friends forever." She smiled softly at Amy but her smile slowly faded upon hearing a sound coming from the front floorboard. Her head turned and eyes looked down at the center floorboard then her eyes winced the moment she saw the carpet of the floorboard bump upward in sync to a thud. "Charley, now what?" she listened to her mom ask; apparently she was the expert now. She startled the moment another loud thud sounded and watched as clawed fingertips pushed through the carpet.

Jane's eyes went wide; "That's not… no way!" she mumbled trying to keep her eye on the road.

Suddenly a hand swiftly punctured through the floorboard sending all three ladies into a fit of screams. Charley pulled her feet up onto the seat staring widely at the clawed hand as it felt around. "Do something!" she heard her mom yell prompting her to look at her mom; "What, now you believe me?!" she shouted at her mom then looked to the searching hand. She gritted her teeth together then did the only thing she could. She undid her seatbelt and moved to the edge of her seat then lifted her bent leg and, in the manner of squishing a bug, she started stomping mercilessly that horrifying hand. Stomp after stomp she growled sending the sole of her Converse repeatedly down atop that grotesque hand. Amy and Jane again went into a fit of screams as she continuously reaped Converse justice on that monster's hand. She lifted up off her seat with her hands gripping the arms and used all her strength and pent up teenage rage down upon that relentless hand. Suddenly her mom hit the damned breaks which sent her forward sliding up against the dashboard. Everything went silent as that hand vanished down into its hole.

Charley looked at her mom with disbelief, "Really?! We're you trying to send me through the windshield?!" she shouted at her mom.

"No!" Jane whined loudly then looked down to the vacant hole in the floorboard, "Where'd he go?"

"Do I look like I know everything?!" Charley snapped sitting back down on the seat.

Amy sat in the middle of the back seat staring down at the hole. "Where'd he go, you guys?" she asked trying to catch her breath as behind the van came another set of headlights.

Suddenly the back end of the minivan was struck directly by the front end of a four door car. The force of the crash shoved the van forward as the car remained stopped. The airbags inside the van were triggered as Charley and Jane were thrust forward against them. Charley struck harder not being belted as Jane's head felt the blow of the steering wheel. Charley dropped on her knees between the blown airbag and seat.

The door of the four door car swung open as the front end steamed. From the car stumbled an older man with salt and pepper longer hair and goatee. He staggered a bit trying to catch his bearings while touching the gash across his forehead. His attention firstly turned to the somewhat crushed front of his vehicle then looked to the van he didn't even see until he was up on it. "Hey," he called out moving toward the van with a slight stagger in his step, "Are you alright?" he frowned feeling the pain across his forehead, "You had a taillight out; I didn't even see you until…" he froze upon the moment the rear of the van was strangely lifted up off the road; the rear tires lifted until revealing what looked like a man heaving the van high into the air. His dark brown eyes went wide as the color seemed to drain from his face. The supposed man stepped forward; the van dropped hard to the road. He started making backward steps seeing a face that wasn't of a man's but something hideous (Jon Travolta). He stumbled backwards seeing a mouth unnaturally stretched and filled to the max with monstrous fangs. He turned and ran to his car, got inside, slammed then locked the door.

Jerry was beyond infuriated; his monstrously twisted features displayed that fury as he growled loudly approaching the car. Damn it hurt having his hand stomped on for a good bit; he wanted to take out some of that frustration and the tasty looking older guy was good enough. He enjoyed the man's fearful expression making his hideously distorted mouth seemingly grin widely. He smashed both hands through the driver's side window snatching the poor passerby by his suit jacket lapels then jerked the man out the shattered window. The man screamed but he just opened through unnaturally stretched jaws wide and tore into the man's throat with his morbid enjoyment. He growled loudly listening to the man die in his hands. He jerked back releasing the man who thudded to the pavement lifeless. His head twisted and jaws adjusted then his face faded back to those blood stained good looking features. He snarled feeling exhilarated with the rush from the blood he just consumed. He spun around looking at the van then again his lips formed that sinister grin and forward he stepped.

Jane tried to shake off the dizziness the blow to her head caused. Her eyes rolled a little then looked to her right finding Charley awake but struggling being somewhat pinned between the seat and dashboard. "Honey, you alright?" she asked beginning to undo her seatbelt, "Amy, you okay?" She glanced back at Amy through the rearview mirror and frowned seeing the horrified look on Amy face. "Amy?" she asked then slowly shifted her eyes where Amy was looking. Her eyes went big the moment she saw that blood smeared face of Jerry's at the passenger side window. "Charley," she said with her voice stammering while she fought with the seatbelt.

"Ma, I'm stuck!" Charley whined trying to pull herself out of the awkward position, "Ma!" she strained to look to her mom, "Ma?"

"Allow me!" Jerry practically laughed then grabbed the door and jerked it from its hinges sending the door flying behind him passed the shoulder.

"Charley!" Jane screamed desperately tugging on the jammed seatbelt while before her wide eyes Jerry reached snatching her daughter by the black hoody, "Charley!" She listened to Charley scream being jerked free and dragged out of the van. Then through the window of the middle of the van she watched as Charley was literally thrown. "Oh my god!" she panicked with tears in her eyes. She froze upon Jerry leaning forward in the door-less passenger side. "I'll see you two in a bit." She listened to him coyly comment then watched him leave the opening.

Charley groaned having landed on her stomach against the pavement right near the steaming front end of the four-door. She continued to groan while pushing up with her hands flat against the pavement. Then the back of her hoody was snatched and she was jerked backwards with loud grunt then slammed down against the road; the wind knocked out of her. Her wide brown eyes looked up at the bastard vampire's blood stained grin. Her hand quickly fumbled into her hoody pocket then swiftly she jerked her hand out with her fingers wrapped around the base of a cross she stashed in her pocket. She swung her arm forward then aimed the cross up at the vampire which prompted him to back up with a snarl. She sat up on her rear keeping that cross aimed at him then carefully rose up onto her Converses. From behind her came the voices of her mom and Amy. "You guys stay back!" she shouted to them keeping her eyes on Jerry, "Amy!" she shouted, "You get my Mom outta here!"

"Better watch it with that thing!" Jerry snarled at Charley.

"Shut up, you fucking prick!" Charley snapped at him prepared to use the cross on him, "AMY! GET HER OUTTA HERE!" She shouted as Jane and Amy reluctantly backed up alongside the van.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Jerry smirked at the feisty teen, "Huh?"

Charley glared at him and took a step forward, "I guess we'll find out, huh, dickhead!" She sneered at him.

"Yeah, we will!" Jerry snickered then without hesitation darted forward snatched the cross from Charley then snatched her by the throat. He swung Charley around slamming her back against the car as the cross burst into flames along with his hand. He pinned Charley back against the dented hood then effortlessly blew out the flames and tossed the cross over his shoulder. "Nope, didn't work." He smugly stated then leaned pressing down against the young woman, "You know what; this is a good look for you." He sarcastically commented then looked to the band tee she was wearing, "Ah, another good one," he grabbed the top of the cut collar of the tee shirt, "Ozzy; always a favorite." He smiled at Charley's grimacing face. "Tell me something, Charley," he tugged down the cut collar of the band tee exposing her chest more and the youthful cleavage, "Do you have any idea how painful it is to have a stake driven through your heart, hmm?" He asked her with a slight tilt of his head as his eyes looked down where his claws grazed just above her cleavage.

Jane and Amy crouched near the back end of the van listening to Jerry's questions and comments. Jerry comment struck Jane quickly with an idea; she rose up and peeked into the back of her fan that was filled with readymade stakes with realtor signs stapled to the ends. Jane smiled with the idea then snuck her way into the van through the sliding door that Amy left open. She snuck quietly and reached into the back of the van snatching one of those stakes.

Jerry continued to keep Charley pinned down against the hood of the car having taken the time make the young woman really uncomfortable. "It really hurts, Charley." He stated grabbing the stretched collar of her tee shirt; his body weight keeping her pinned; then tore the shirt exposing her black bra. "Well, you're wearing all black, aren't you?" he commented with another amused snicker, "Tell me, Charley, you really wearing _all_ black?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"You're a fucking sicko!" Charley snapped up at him trying to cover her exposed bra but he grabbed hold of her wrists then slammed her arms back against the hood.

"Sorry, I trailed off." He stated, "Yes, about the pain of having a stake rammed through your chest." He enjoyed that fiery glare she gave, "I think I'll turn you right here and afterwards I'll put a fucking stake through your heart to give you a firsthand experience. How's that sound?"

"Fuck you!" Charley snapped back at him.

"No," Jerry smirked with more amusement, "Fuck…" he was abruptly silenced the moment he felt the pain of a stake pierce through his back then rip through his chest; missed the heart by inches. He screeched loudly stumbling backwards then spinning around with his hands reaching behind him for the stake.

Charley was grabbed by her mom and all three of them ran towards the van hearing Jerry screeching louder and louder while he thrashed about with his limbs distorting and twisting with the fit. At the side of the van Charley look to her mom and smiled, "Damn, Ma!" Her smile faded the moment she watched her mom suddenly pass out dropping to the road. She quickly knelt down trying to shake her mom awake, "Ma! Ma! Wake up!"

"Charley, I think she's in shock." Amy stated with her arms crossed over her arms while trembling in response to the experience. Then the van suddenly rocked after being struck; she screamed and jumped back then heard Jerry's continuous howls and screeches. "Charley, come on!" She quickly bent down assisting Charley with Jane and together the friends rushed for the lesser damaged car while those screeches of agony continued while Jerry continuously slammed himself into the side of the van in effort to force the stake further through. Charley and Amy got Jane into the back seat then got into the car. The car thankfully started with the belt loudly squealing. Charley hit the gas accidently skimming the corner of the van's back bumper which sent the van spinning and running over the panicked Jerry. The taillights of the car faded down the road as Jerry lie beneath the van; his arms darted out from beneath the van going into a fit of grossly distorted twitches and jerks. The bone protruding from near the elbow started to repair itself, slipped back beneath the open wound and reattached as the arm flipped and twisted as the fingers jerkily moved. The wound healed as if it never existed.

Charley finished up giving her statement to the police while Amy stood staring through the window looking in on Jane Brewster who was still unconscious after having passed out from shock; she finished telling her parents that she loved them and ended the call. Charley slowly stepped up to Amy with her hands awkwardly fidgeting within the pockets of her hoody. She turned and sat down on the arranged chair near the door of the room her mom was being monitored. Amy sat down beside her. "What did you tell them?" she heard Amy ask. She heavily sighed, "All I could."

"Why didn't you…" Amy started to ask but Charley quickly looked to her.

"Amy, you know they wouldn't believe me if I had." Charley stated with a slight snap then looked forward; she was at a loss. What more could she do? Things were beginning to look bleak; how could they fend off a vampire? She knew the asshole wasn't dead by a long shot. He would soon be on the hunt for them and they needed some serious backup.

"Charley," Amy broke the silence, "I just want to say, um, you are my best friend. You're probably the only best friend I've ever had. And for some reason I'm getting this feeling you sorta blame me for some of this." She thought of how Charley started acting towards her and their friendship. She stared at Charley who kept her head down.

"No, not really," Charley confessed.

"Oh, that's convincing." Amy shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"No, what I mean," Charley spoke up glancing over at Amy, "I've focused too much on being like all of you and basically turned my back on two of my closest friends; Ed and Adam. So, it's mostly my fault." She hated hearing the truth, "Turning my back on them made them both easy targets for that…well, asshole. I refused to believe Ed and when I did it was too late." She leaned back against the chair with her shoulders slumped, "Just, now, I really don't understand why you wanted to be friends with me in the first place; I was nothing like your other friends by a long shot." She again glanced to Amy.

"Charley," Amy looked at Charley, "That's why I wanted to be friends with you because you are different. I never wanted you to change anything about yourself; just assumed you did it because it made you happy." She too leaned back against her seat, "You were fun to work with and the more I got to know you the more fun we had. Yeah, I know about all the crazy stuff you did with Ed and Adam but that was who you were." She reached her hand and grabbed Charley's through the pocket of the hoody, "You are my best friend, Charley Brewster, no matter how much of a weirdo you are." She smiled upon witnessing Charley finally smiling in response.

"Oh, thanks." Charley slightly laughed, "Yeah, well, about Ed; yeah, I've always sorta had this thing for him and I think he had one for me too." She looked at Amy, "If I had decided to maybe go out with him would you have stopped being my friend?"

"No," Amy laughed, "Why would I? He's better than Mark that's for sure."

"Oh, hell yes!" Charley laughed with agreement.

Peter had sat in the same spot all damned day staring out the large windows surrounding his condo. Drink after drink, still those issues weren't suppressed. A tragedy in his past was hidden behind the garish demeanor and snobbish attitude, also the liquor, in which he desperately didn't want to think of. His mind shifted to that strange visit from the poser interviewer; he saw the desperation in the young gothic chick's thick black lined eyes. He recognized that desperation all too damned well. His head turned and eyes looked across the room at the wad of papers the girl had left on the bar. He sluggishly rose from his gaudy chair and shuffled toward the bar. At the bar he grabbed the first paper and his eyes looked to the image; his eyes slowly widened recognizing what he was seeing. He hurried from the bar and went to the far wall. He pulled back a painting and behind it was a hidden safe. With a few quick turned the safe popped open and he snatched a worn sheet of paper. Side by side the images were identical; the photograph of the so called shrine in this supposed vampire's home matched the sketched drawing he discovered during his private investigation. "Oh, bloody hell," he grumbled and hurried for the phone.

Charley hurried toward Amy having just finished speaking with Peter Vincent. She raced up to Amy who stood keeping watch of Jane. She grabbed Amy's arm, "That was Peter Vincent," she stated somewhat out of breath, "He wants us to go to his place. He says he's got some information."

"Charley, you sure we could really trust anything that guys says?" Amy asked, "You said he was a fake."

Charley shook her head, "Yeah, his whole look is faked but he does know his shit."

"What about your mom?" Amy asked looking back through the window at Jane.

"We'll, just have to make sure he can't get to her." Charley nodded then went to work. Jane's hospital room was clustered with hung garlic and crosses. Charley gave the nurse an excuse that her mom was a religious woman and that no one was to enter the room that wasn't her or Amy. Once satisfied her mom would be safe she and Amy headed for Peter Vincent's. They were desperate for help even if it came from a drunken actor like Peter Vincent.

Charley and Amy made themselves comfortable in Peter's gaudily stylized condo. Their eyes stared at Peter Vincent who was seated in another one of his overly gaudy gothic chairs. Peter looked nervous about bringing himself involved in the situation but upon discovering that image Charley left; he had to give them much needed advice. "Okay," he finally spoke up breaking the awkward silence, "That picture you gave me; was taken in his home right?" he asked and watched Charley eagerly nod, "This ain't your average vampire," he shook his head, "This vampire doesn't run around dressed fashionably and desperate for his privacy. Yeah, he doesn't like his shit hung out to dry for the whole world to see but he is a ruthless son of a bitch, I'll tell you that much."

"Yeah, we figured that out." Charley commented.

"Well, good," Peter leaned back flinging a leg over the chair arm, "This thing is old but not a thousand years or anything; hundreds of years. And the only mission it has is making a shitload of bloody vampires in some type of world domination plot. I hate these fuckers; bloody damned ground dwellers and snackers!" he shook his head, "Yeah they don't just take you out with one swift bite they suck on ya for a few bloody days then toss your bum out like yesterday's leftovers." He felt disgusted but fearful at the same time.

"So, what do we do?" Charley spoke up not getting anything remotely helpful; just a history lesson on the type of vampire Jerry was.

"Well, one thing," Peter looked at the two ladies, "I am not part of the whole 'we' thingy." He waved his finger back and forth at the two, "You ladies are on your own. I'm as far into this bullshit as I'm gonna get, got it?"

"But, Mr. Vincent…" Charley spoke but was interrupted when a ring sounded throughout the condo.

"Hold that thought," Peter reached and grabbed the remote that controls everything in the condo and pressed a button, "Yeah?" he spoke.

"Mr. Vincent, you have a package delivery, Sir." a guard's voice came through the room.

"Okay, send it up!" Peter chimed with a smile, "Probably that little thing I purchased from EBay has finally showed up." He sat there bobbing his head thinking nothing of the fact it was way passed delivery hours. The door buzzer went off, "Ginger!" he screamed through the apartment, "Ginger!"

Charley frowned, something was off.

Inside her room Ginger sat eating ice cream while watching her show, "What?!" she shouted back at Peter's annoying voice. "Get the bloody door!" she heard him shout. "Get the damned thing yourself, you prick!" she shouted back, "My show's on!"

Peter grumbled with frustration, "You bloody twat, just Te-Vo it or something! Gah, you lazy cow!" He looked to the two ladies for some sympathy but only got weird looks.

Ginger came marching through the room with her slippers clacking against the floor, "Call me lazy, you asshole!" she strolled through giving Peter the finger then marched out of the room towards the elevator.

"Peter," Charley spoke up with that concern, "Do you always have packages delivered like at midnight?"

"Well, yeah, all the…" Peter paused and thought for a second, "Well, actually, no… I don't recall."

"Oh, shit," Charley said and stood up, "You just…" She was quickly interrupted.

"You sure did!" Edward Lee stated stepping into the room dressed in a delivery man's uniform carrying a package and scanner. He smiled wide displaying his fangs and watched all three faces pale with shock. He looked at the package, "I guess this is for you." He tossed the package at Peter who darted up from his chair knocking the package aside. "Huh, well ain't it Peter fucking Vincent." His eyes darted to Charley, "Well, looks like you got to meet your dream man, huh, Brewster?"

Peter went into a panic snatching one of his nearby artifacts which was a finely whittled mini stake. He aimed it at the vampire, "You stay the fuck away from me!"

"Oh, well looky at that little thing," Ed sarcastically mocked Peter's choice of weapon, "Pretty old school but cool." His cell phone went off, he lifted his hand and index figure, "One sec," he brought the phone to his ear, "Oh, hey, yeah they're both here… sure…come on up." He tucked the phone back into his pocket, "That was Jerry…he's not what I expected…doesn't do that whole master shit…a pretty decent guy." His eyes, now distorted to that blackness, darted back to Peter, "I get to fuck with you." He aimed his clawed finger at Peter.

"Oh hell no!" Peter shouted and darted away racing for his only sanctuary; a safe room tucked near the bar.

Ed looked to Charley, "Really?" he pointed in Peter's direction, "So, is that really the kinda guy you're into, Brewster? A fucking pussy?" He shook his head then darted racing after Peter who just skidded into the safe room. "Come back here, you fucking fake!" he shouted with a grumble heading for the safe room; the door closing, "Get your chicken shit ass out here!" he continued to grumble but the safe's rooms large door closed before he could reach for the performer he once admired and dressed up as to impress Charley. He kicked the door and looked up at the security camera though his image couldn't be seen through the interior monitors of the safe room but his voice could be heard loud and clear. "Oh, you're gonna have to come out eventually, you pathetic excuse!" he snarled then turned discovering Charley and Amy vanished, "I'll be back, you tool!" he left the safe room.

Downstairs at the lobby the security guard sat scanning the monitors and from the corner of his eyes he watched a man enter through the doors. "Sir, you have to sign in!" the guard announced to the man who simply ignored him and continued passed the monitors giving no image. "Sir!" he shouted again getting up off his chubby butt and moving around the security desk. He moved towards the man with his hand on his can of pepper spray. "Sir, you cannot enter without signing in!" he stated approaching the man.

Jerry was done with dealing with morons and turned around planting his hands on his waist eyeing the chubby guard. He shook his head then lunged forward swiftly ripping into the man's neck. He brought the chubby man down as blood spurted and pooled on the floor; the monitors displayed only the guard's death, no Jerry.

Charley and Amy took refuge behind one of Peter's towering glass display cases. Both kept silent trying to keep hidden from Ed. Charley's eyes filled with devastated tears; she sort of hoped Ed wouldn't have been turned; perhaps death was better to think of than something as horrible as him being a monster. She closed her eyes tightly while she and Amy clung to one another. Her lips trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks; she desperately tried to fight any sobs. "I smell you!" her eyes snapped open hearing Ed's disturbing comment, "I know you're still here." Her eyes peered through the glass fearing the moment she would see Ed's face. "It's amazing, Charley!" Ed continued to shout while her eyes continued to fill with tears, "The things you can smell and hear! You're gonna love it, Brewster, Amy too!" Ed's face started to come into view; his image further distorted with longer ears and a broad transformation of his brow. Ed's head darted and their eyes met through the glass; "I see you!" Ed hissed then Charley and Amy pushed forward. "AH FUCK!" Ed shouted as the glass case came crashing down atop of him.

Charley and Amy raced around the fallen case just as Ed lifted it up off him with ease and shoved it backwards. They ran through the condo desperate for a way out. Charley skidded to a stop and grabbed Amy's arm, "There's plenty of stuff in here to fight with, so you go find a way outta here and I'll keep him occupied." She watched Amy shake her head, "Just do it!" She shouted at Amy who reluctantly headed out of the room. She breathed heavily dreading what she was to come face to face with. She slowly turned having that sense Ed was near. Her body trembled as she sniffled back those mournful tears.

Ed stepped into Charley's view; his fangs prepared for a long desire battle. "So, you're not gonna chicken out like your dream guy, huh?" he asked with his fingers twitching excitedly, "I'm impressed, Brewster, you sure got some balls for being a chick."

"Ed," Charley spoke up keeping a distance between she and her once dearest and closest friend and, yes, possibly more, "For what it's worth; I'm sorry."

Ed mockingly pouted his lip with his head tilting, "Really?" he used a faked pouty voice, "Yeah, you're gonna be really sorry but afterwards," his shoulders shrugged, "We get to hang out for all eternity. You're gonna love it, Brewster!" He started stepping forward as Charley continued stepping backwards.

Charley shook her head, "No, Ed," she spoke hating how Ed looked, "I'm sorry for how I treated you," she figured now was good a time as ever to get her guilt out of the way, "Sorry about what I did to you and Adam. I'm sorry…" she paused her backwards steps though he didn't stop his approach, "…Yeah, I've always known how you felt about me, Ed, and you know what," she watched his head tilt with question, "I always felt the same." She watched his distorted brows frown, "Yeah, you heard me right, Edward Lee, it wasn't the Peter Vincent get up that made me kiss you that day…it was you." Finally she confessed what had always needed to be, "It was always you, Ed, but not the Evil I see before me right now!" She deciphered the differences; the Ed she knew for so many years wasn't the thing standing before her; that thing was the real Evil Ed.

"Awe," Ed mockingly sang, "How sweet but…" he snarled at her, "Too fucking late, Bitch!" he lunged forward at Charley.

Amy hurried through the maze of glass cases filled with artifacts. She eyed the objects trying to find something that she believed would be useful in fending off the unbelievable. Her eyes spotted something silver illuminated in one of the cases. She rushed to the case and pressed her hands agaisnt the glass; a silver hand gun with silver bullets. Silver bullets did something; she assumed then snatched an object off the top of the case and swiftly shattered the glass. Quickly she snatched the hand gun and started to shakily place the bullets in one by one not realizing that a figure stood at the end of the rows of display cases.

Peter remained inside his panic room seated on the floor; not sure if it was shame or fear that kept him hiding. His eyes looked up to the monitors and on one of those black and white screens he saw the horrifying image of his Ginger laying sprawled in the elevator entrance with her lovely throat torn open. That image filled his mind with those from the past; images similar and just a bloody and painful. His lips pressed firmly together then he shamefully turned his eyes from the image.

Charley slammed back against the wall upon Ed lunging then quickly ducked avoiding his clawed hands. She ran across the room; "Ed, stop!" she yelled wishing there was a way to get to through to the Ed she knew and, well, loved. She heard his loud snarls and growls getting closer behind her. "Come on, Brewster!" she heard him grumble, "Imagine, we'll be hanging out for all eternity!" She slid on her Converses and spun around facing Ed's speedy approach. "Damn it, Ed!" she snapped stomping her foot. She looked to her right then darted snatching up some antique looking item then biffed it at Ed and watched him swiftly knock it to the floor followed by a loud laugh. "I don't wanna hurt you!" she yelled feeling pissed that her damned vampire neighbor went and turned her sweet nerdy Ed into a nerdy version of a vampire. She snatched another antique as he came charging at her; her arms pulled back with both hands gripping the object. He came full force snarling his grotesque fangs then she swung and, damn, she struck him hard across the head sending him dropping to the floor. "Oh, shit," she mumbled not believing she just did that! Then she darted forward and with another swing she struck Ed again across the head, "I'm sorry!" she felt tears in her eyes; didn't want to kill him but perhaps knock his ass out for a while until she could figure out a way to save him from being eteranally at Jerry's beck and call.

"Hey, there little lady," Jerry spoke out standing at the end of the glass display cases having found Charley's blonde best friend all alone.

Amy's head darted and looked finding her best friend's vampire neighbor standing there looking smug with his good looks. She stumbled back away from the shattered case with both her hands gripping the loaded gun. Her arms lifted and she aimed the short barrel of the gun at him. "Don't you move or I'll shoot!" she yelled down the row at him. She watched his smug grin broaden then he moved forward.

"Why not put that thing away before you hurt yourself." Jerry commented not one bit fearful of the gun and the little girl holding it, "Let me tell you something," he continued to speak taking slow steps towards the trembling pretty blonde, "It's not you I want; it's Charley." he spoke calm and coolly, "She doesn't mean anything to you. Why since Charley came along take a look at your life." he continued his approach, "You wouldn't be in the middle of all this," he gestured with his hands to the surroundings, "If it weren't for Charley and her little outcast buddies."

"Shut up!" Amy yelled then, tired of hearing his attempt to screw with her mind, her finger pulled the trigger. One shot after another she kept pulling the trigger until the gun clicked empty. Yet, each of those bullets had struck their target but was ineffective. Sure he stopped the moment the first bullet struck his shoulder. Her arms lowered with her eyes wide. He continued to grin; yet more with amusement; then she watched him simply dig into his shoulder and without a flinch pulled the bullet from the wound.

Jerry eyed the piece of silver coated in his blood then let it drop to the floor. "You're not as smart as your friend." he commented, "Silver bullets, they only work on werewolves." He grinned flashing his fangs then continued towards the stunned Amy. "I like you," he commented broadening his grin, "I can sure teach a little girl like you a thing or two."

Amy continued to step backwards feeling trapped; she had no idea what to do or what to use! All those damned artifacts and she had no clue which one could do any real damage to the approaching pervert. Then from the corner of her eye she caught sight of Charley who was sluggishly stepping from another room. Her eyes quickly darted forward at the approaching danger then looked back to Charley noticing the bloodied object gripped in Charley's hand. Finally Charley looked at her and she gestured with her eyes at Jerry.

Charley caught the signal and shifted her eyes looking through the glass of the cases seeing Jerry making his way towards Amy. She darted forward; her eyes saw a golden chalice she spotted her last visit at Peter's. She knew exactly what that chalice contained and ran towards it. Her hands snatched the chalice with its contents sloshing. She rushed forward moving in front of Amy and aimed her blood splattered face and glaring eyes at the demon who destroyed everything she had ever known. "You better back the fuck up!" she grumbled through her clenched teeth, "So, help me God..."

"Or what?" Jerry snapped not taking threats from that particular girl too kindly, "Whatchya gonna do, huh, Charley?" His eyes looked to the chalice in Charley's hand then smirked with amusement, "You gonna hit me with that big bad cup?"

"No," Charley stated with a sly grin, "What's inside this big bad cup, asshole!" She swiftly tossed the contents of the chalice into his face; immediately he was sent into a spinning fit while screeching quite similarly when her mother staked him. She smiled almost sinisterly enjoying the sounds of his agony along with the sizzling of his flesh. "Yeah, that's right," she mocked his agony, "Fucking holy water, you dumbass!" She felt Amy tug her hoody and turned looking to her. "Let's get the hell outta here; I found a way outta here." She stated; knowing she made Amy a promise that she wouldn't let anything happen to her not like happened to Ed. She dropped the chalice and together she and Amy raced through the condo with her leading the way. They hurried out a fire exit running down the stairs.

Jerry had dropped to his knees with his hands over his face; steam rose from behind his hands with the sizzling sounds faded. His hands lowered revealing the damage the holy water did to his handsome face. He hissed loudly as those holy water burned portions of his skin dissolved returning his skin normal. He snarled a bit then smiled with a shake of his head; that was unexpected. He rose up shaking off the leftover sting. He turned finding the two young ladies had left the party but into view he watched a badly beaten Ed stagger. His eyes grimaced seeing the sight of his little minion's battered and bloodied face. "Seriously?" he tossed his arms up in the air, "Obviously if you want it done right, you gotta do it yourself." He turned and immediately sniffed out their lingering scent and followed like a bloodhound knowing he had to do everything his damned self!

Charley and Amy found that the exit led to another part of the building where a bustling night club was located. They clung to one another moving through the kitchen of the club hearing the loud thumping music. Into the crowded club they left the kitchen not sure where to run or who to turn to for help. They slipped into the dancing crowd feeling bodies bump into them while the music was deafening. Amy kept looking back at the way they came hoping they weren't being followed. They pushed their way through the cluster of clubbers with some individual men trying to get funky with the two of them only prompting them to give the older guys a good shove into another direction. Amy again looked back; she froze upon finding Jerry standing at the kitchen entrance with his eyes directly on her and Charley. "Charley, move!" she shouted over the music and shoved Charley forward. Together they continued to push through the crowd trying to keep hold of one another.

The hype inside the club escalated when the Disc Jockey shouted over the crowd the announcement of promotional tee shirts were about to be thrown out. The club went into a frenzy; the clubbers herded forward towards the D.J. booth with their arms stretched out and hands grasping for the tossed tee shirts. Charley and Amy were quickly swept up into the flood of clubbers with bodies forcing them apart. The best friends reached for one another and screamed through the music each other's names but the flood of bodies continued parting them further from one another. Amy was shoved further out of the herded clubbers; she desperately searched over the heads for Charley while yelling out for her friend. Charley pushed back through the crowd while she jumped up and down trying to spot Amy; her eyes went wide upon seeing that danger again approaching Amy. Charley shouted through the music trying to warn Amy while persistently pushed clubbers aside; she promised she wouldn't let anything happen to her remaining best friend. Amy was suddenly spun around and came face to face with Jerry who simply swept her up and tossed her over his shoulder; he flashed a satisfied smirk in Charley's direction then turned and carried his prize through the club.

Charley started to kick and shove clubbers out of her way; clubbers yelled complaints. Jerry proceeded through the club with a few drunken clubbers cheering him on having Amy over his shoulder; prompted him to smirk. Charley elbowed ribs and guts and kicked chins and shoved people forwards and backwards trying to make her way through the bouncing and thrashing dancers. Jerry finally dropped Amy onto her feet but before she could dart away he grabbed her throat and the back of her neck pulling her close. Charley kept her eyes searching for Amy while continuing to fight her way through the mass of bodies; her eyes scanned and there she saw Jerry with his hands on Amy.

Jerry smiled down at Amy; she looked positively terrified of him which he always enjoyed. "Charley's gonna find me." He listened to Amy speak with attempt at sounding confident. "Well, I hope so," he commented pulling her closer keeping hold of the back of her neck, "Best friend forever, right?" he mockingly pouted, "I'm gonna make sure of that; don't you worry but first," He lifted his clawed hand before Amy's wide eyes and with his thumb's claw he buried the tip of it into the pad of his index finger causing blood to bead. He moved his finger forward to Amy, "Just a little taste; you'll love it, I promise." He stated but she turned her head away from the offering, "Awe, come on." He watched her nervously shake her head with her hazel eyes staring at his finger. His shoulders made a little shrug and smiled flashing his fangs to the already terrified teen then took initiative; he painted his own blood over his fangs and lips then grabbed both sides of Amy's face and forced his lips against hers.

Charley stumbled out of the chaos; her eyes aimed on Jerry and discovered what looked like him kissing Amy. She stormed forward then went into a run with her eyes focused and aimed at the vampire. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled with her legs moving steadily forward. Without hesitation or concern for her life she jumped onto the bastard's back. Her arms put his damned head in a headlock; years of battling it out with the boys on those motocross tracks taught a thing or two including self defense lessons taught by her dad before he became a selfish prick and left her and her mom. "Let her go!" she grumbled feeling his hands reached back trying to grab her, "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you bastard!" she screamed in his ear then instinctively she dug her nails into the sides of his head. But her moment of assaulting the prick was abruptly ended with two strong arms snatched her by the waist and pried her off him. "No!" she protested.

Jerry shook his head; what the hell was that? He turned and found Charley being wrestled by a club bouncer; he smirked. "What's going on here?" the bouncer asked him while Charley kicked in the air. "She's a jealous ex." He stated with a sly grin watching Charley's face go into disbelief and she briefly ending her fit, "Do me a favor, would ya, get her out of here." He loved the look on Charley's face. He turned to Amy who was nicely dazed by that little taste of blood he had given her; exactly what he wanted to see. His hand slid along the side of her dazed face brushing the hair from the side of her neck. His lips smiled, again those fangs visible; "That's my girl." He spoke watching her lips form an intoxicated smile then his mouth opened wide and down into the side of her neck he buried his fangs.

Charley's world seemed to come crashing down as she saw the moment Jerry took another friend from her life. "You have to stop him!" she shouted at the bouncer who continued to carry through the crowd by the waist, "Please!" she yelled feeling everything she had was slipping away; far, far away into Jerry's dark world. Her eyes filled with those mournful tears while they watched the scene of Jerry and Amy growing further and further way with bodies filling the distance. She reached out but knew it was too late to stop what happened; everything around her seemed to move in slow motion. She caved beneath the weight of losing those that meant everything to her though she never really expressed their meaning. Her head dropped in defeat; her kicking and fighting ended knowing Jerry had practically succeeded destroying everything she loved. Up the steps and out the club entrance she was hauled away. Outside she was roughly let go causing her stumble forward onto the street. "I don't want to catch your little ass in there again, ya hear me?!" she heard the bouncer threaten.

She stood near the edge of the sidewalk; people passing by staring at her. Her breathing was erratic and her heart pounding so loudly she heard it inside her throbbing head. She pressed the heel of her hands against her temple trying to stop the tears and sobs. You can do this; she mentally told herself; you can find a way to make it all right! There has to be a way to end it! There has to be a way to make things the way they were! She sucked back the urge to sob then sniffled loudly while she brought the heels of her hands against her eyes. She ground back those damned tears; when her dad left she sucked it up and took control. You're a big girl, now, Charley; she heard her mom's voice speak in her mind; it's just the two of us, now, and we'll do it on our own. "I can do it." She said aloud lowering her hands from her eyes and slowly opened them, "I have to do this; I have no choice." She continued to speak to herself, "I will do this," she continued with her eyes shifting and looking up the height of the well elaborately lit building, "But I don't have to do it on my own." She nodded then moved onto the sidewalk to again find her way to the entrance that would take her back to Peter Vincent's room. Dawn was coming which meant Jerry would retreat back to his home.

She marched through the entrance and stepped passed the body of the night watchman then pressed the button to the elevators. One elevator door opened and inside she stepped. The doors slid closed and to the top floor the elevator rose. The doors opened and she stepped out ignoring the site of Peter Vincent's girlfriend Ginger still sprawled within the opening of the second elevator. She marched through the condo heading where she knew Peter still hid. She was on a mission; her life and other lives depended on her success at destroyed Jerry. She reached the panic room steel door. Her eyes lifted to the security camera aimed down at her. "Mr. Vincent," she spoke up into the camera, "He got Amy." She stared up into the lens praying Peter Vincent was listening and he was.

Peter stared up at the monitor that held Charley's image; he remained seated on the floor feeling trapped, not inside the panic room, but inside himself. "Peter," he listened to Charley's voice speak through the speakers within the panic room, "I need your help." He was terrified; what good was he to anyone? "Please, Peter," he continued to hear her sad voice, "I've got no one. My Mom's is lying in some hospital bed. Ed's a damned vampire and Amy's gonna be one too. I don't have a Dad to turn to; he's been gone for three years. You're my only hope, Peter." His eyes turned from the monitor; he was horrified with the thought of facing that evil again. He heard the sound of a chair dragging; his eyes looked to the monitor seeing Charley climb atop a chair and stand up filling the monitor with her blood speckled face. "I can't do it on my own; well, I will if I have to but I don't want to." He watched her slowly shake her head with her eyes filling with tears, "Please, Peter, help me. I don't care if you just tell me what to do; in some way I need your help." The desperation in her eyes reflected the same in his eyes as they stared at her distressed expression filling the monitor screen. He reached up and flipped the switch turning off the monitor.

Charley stared into that camera but her words were without result. Her head dropped and she slowly stepped down sitting on the chair. Her eyes stared down at the floor looking at nothing; glazed over by tears and hopelessness. Then that hopelessness faded the moment she heard the door to the panic room begin to slide open. She stood on her feet facing the door. Peter stepped into the opening with his head down. She smiled; was he going to help her? "Charley," she heard him speak while he had his hand gripping the opening but his head still remained hung down; he wouldn't look at her and that meant the worse; "Charley, I can't do this." Her shoulders slumped and she tossed her arms up. She spun around, "Then why the hell did you decide to come out of hiding?" She turned and faced him again as he stumbled out of the opening moving straight for the bar.

"Kid, you don't have a damned clue." Peter commented fumbling around for his favorite mind numbing liquor while slamming a glass atop the bar, "I know what you're bloody up against and if I were you, I'd run." He started pouring the liquor into the glass.

"Apparently that's your answer for everything; run." Charley snapped at him with her arms crossed over her chest, "And don't tell me I don't know what I'm up against! I had to bash my fucking friend's head in! Then I watched that bastard take Amy!" She stepped up the bar watching him take a long swallow, "I've seen plenty these past few days so don't give me that bullshit!"

"What I meant," Peter spoke up, "This thing, Jerry the fucking vampire is a force that no damned little girl can fight against. He's the bloody damned boogieman!" He snapped and moved around the bar heading for his favorite chair, "I know what I'm talking about, little lady!" he plopped down taking another swig; his eyes glazed over with memories of his past. "I saw what that vampire could do." He hadn't spoken the truth behind his obsession with the supernatural, "You give them permission; they walk right in and kill everyone around you; just like the damned boogieman." He again took a swallow, "You think all this," he gestured to his collectables, "It's just a fucking hobby; a pastime? Fuck no! I've collected all this shit because I wanted to know exactly what my boogieman was; what thing, vampire killed my bloody parents while I watched while did what I do best, hide." It became obvious he had lived for all his life with guilt; unable to do anything to save those he loved from the very thing that now was taking everyone Charley loved from her life.

"Well," Charley stepped up to him, "Do something about it!" she snapped angrily at him, "Take what you know about all this and use it to help me do what you didn't!"

Peter reluctantly looked at the angry expression glared at him. "I wish I could." He stated, "I'm a damned pussy. I'm scared shitless; hell, I think there's a load in my drawers right now." He finished his drink then rose up. He didn't go for the bar; instead he moved to the wall safe. Once the safe was open he pulled out a silver tipped wooden stake. He returned and stepped up to Charley then reached the stake to her. "You kill him with this; everyone he's turned will be saved." He urged her to take it then watched her grip it and take it from his hand. He moved towards the bar. "You stake the bloody wanker through the heart with it then, boom, everyone is cured!" He stepped around the bar.

"How the hell am I supposed to get that close to him?" Charley asked.

"Oh, yeah, not like he'll just stand there and let you have at it, am I right?" He sighed while refilling his glass, "Well, you could always light the bastard on fire; that pretty much would leave him vulnerable for ya to stake him." He looked to Charley who wasn't that impressed.

"And how do I get close enough to light his ass on fire?" Charley asked Peter who seemed to have all the answers.

"Huh," Peter leaned against the bar taking a long swallow, "Good point; I don't have anything. You're gonna have to find a bloody way to use that on him if you're gonna save your chums and neighborhood." Again he took a swallow, "But help yourself to anything here."

"Yeah, thanks." Charley shook her head with disappointment then turned, prepared to unfortunately take on the fight alone.

"Sorry, kid." Peter stated watching Charley walk away; hid his shame behind the half downed glass of booze. He was truly sorry he lacked the balls to do what she was about take on all by herself, "Good luck!" he shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," Charley stated with a blah tone; pissed that he was such a damned coward. It was solely up to her; alone she stood against the forces of pure evil. She left the Las Vegas strip and went to the hospital to see her mom who was still unconscious. She sat in a chair beside the hospital bed with both her hands embracing her mom's. She rested her chin atop her hands and stared at her mom's face while the sun began rising in the distance. "Well," she spoke to her mom, "Like you said three years ago, Ma, I'm a big girl. I'm gonna do whatever I can to stop him but I really don't know if I can." She rested the side of her face against her hands and looked through the window at her only ally; the sun. "I love you, Ma." She softly stated, "Thanks for being the best Mom I could I ever want." She lifted her head then rose to her feet. She reached and touched the side of her mom's face then leaned and pressed against kiss against the bandage over Jane's forehead.

Charley made a quick stop at a weapons store; armed with her mom's debit card she entered the store bright and early. She gathered what she could purchase without having that waiting period; a hand cross bow and all the arrows she could purchase. The guy sort of looked at her with question. She slapped down her I.D. and the debit card then blatantly announced, "Gonna bring me down a vampire." The guy gave her a strange look though he most likely heard everything from so many oddball costumers, "Yeah, good for you." He shook his head and rang up the items. She left the store and piled everything into the back of the busted up car then drove towards her neighborhood; the sun was bright as it hovered in the horizon.

She pulled the car before the house; charred and still smoking. She got out of the car and moved up the driveway glancing at the bastard's neighboring house. Inside the garage she started pulling down plastic bins. From one bin she pulled out a special fire resistant motocross uniform she hadn't worn in years; one of the things her dad insisted for safety. Inside the garage she stripped down to her bra and underwear then tugged on the black coveralls still labeled with sponsor patches and strapped on her dad's old tool belt. She grabbed the orange plastic gas jug filled with specialized gasoline for the dirt bike then poured it over the coveralls soaking every inch of her body. The matching motocross boots were slipped on along with all the protective gear she used to wear during those long tedious races. She pinned her hair high at the crown of her head; her face firm with concentration. Around her neck she placed a pair of fire protective goggles then slipped on a pair of fire resistant black gloves; a fire resistant pull-over mask was tucked into the tool belt.

She stepped out of the garage dressed for not a race for her life but a battle for her young life and lives of those she loved. She moved to the car and opened the trunk. She stuffed the tool belt with everything she believed necessary to take on that uncertain battle; the stake Peter gave her tucked where a hammer would be hung on the belt. She loaded the cross bow, a flashlight duct taped to it, with a metal tipped arrow; the other arrows already secured in the belt. The trunk was slammed down and she faced the vampire's dwelling then forward she marched. Across the lawn and onto the front walkway she marched; her motocross boots pounding the concrete. She stepped to the door; her gloved hand tried the knob; of course the asshole left it unlocked knowing she would surely be arriving. She turned the knob and pushed the door inward then used the bottom of her boot to kick it all the way inside. She cautiously stepped over the threshold entering the callous dickhead's lair.

Into the unknown she entered; moved cautiously across the floor keeping her eyes swiftly scanning the darkened surrounding. She reached the first blacked out window; a layer of black paint having been used; using the hard surface of the protective padding of her elbow she shattering the window. One after another she busted those windows allowing daylight to fill the house. She moved through the house steadily breaking the windows brightening her path. She moved onto the stairs knowing exactly where those cells were and possibly Amy was in one of them. She cautiously moved up the stairs; at the landing she again shattered another window brightening the upstairs hallways. Keeping her back to the wall she eased her way towards the door where beyond it was the room where the shrine was kept. She grabbed the doorknob, twisted it then jumped in front of it kicking it wide open. Carefully she entered the room; swiftly checking behind the door for any vampire lurkers. Her eyes aimed at the bastard's shrine then she swiftly moved to the bedroom window shattering her allowing that sunlight to pour over the sacred shrine. Keeping her eyes focused on that shrine she approached it. That vampire done shattered her life so why not shatter his precious shrine devoted to himself? Without another thought she went wild tearing down that shrine.

After finishing the desecration of that shrine she took a step back with a satisfied smile. A hand crept toward her shoulder then grabbed her. She screamed loudly then spun around aiming the hand cross bow at the face of who startled her; Peter Vincent. She sighed with relief then looked at him with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him trying to keep her voice down.

"Well," Peter spoke up with a off-kilter grin as his hands parted his lengthy leather coat displaying an array of vampire slaying gear, "Apparently when I'm well liquored up, I'll bloody well do anything." He smiled proudly then removed lifted up his chosen weapon; a shot gun with a light scope attached, "Peter Vincent at your service, malady."

"Damn it, Peter," Charley scolded, "This is serious."

"I know," Peter stated.

"Then act like you know!" Charley shook her head, "Now come on; I think I know where Amy is." She gestured for him to follow her.

With a somewhat liquored Peter close behind her, Charley moved to the doors of the closet in the room. Charley grabbed one side and Peter grabbed the other then in sync they swiftly opened the door then aimed their weapons inside. Both pulled the hung clothing aside exposing that secret entrance into the hall of cells. Charley entered first quickly thrusting the tip of her boot against the secret door which promptly popped open then stepped forward waving for Peter to follow. Peter kept close behind Charley while he slowly turned keeping a blurred eye behind them. Charley moved down the hallway with her eyes shifting side to side. "Charley!" Amy's voice called out from behind the door of the furthest cell. Charley hurried forward leaving Peter slowly stepping backwards with his rifle aimed.

Charley darted before the door and peered through the peephole seeing Amy with panic and fear all over her face. "Amy," she spoke and watched Amy focus on the peephole, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think." Amy stated looking into the peephole.

"Good," Charley nodded, "I'm gonna get you outta there." A flashback of the previous rescue attempt to save Doris came; she couldn't allow Amy to end up like Doris or even worse; a vampire.

"Hurry, Charley!" Amy pleaded.

Charley stepped back preparing to kick the damned door in but suddenly Amy screamed. She slammed to the door and looked inside; there was Ed with his still battered face snarled and his arms wrapped around Amy. "Ed!" she shouted through the door then stepped back and started kicking against the door, "Let her go!" she screamed and steadily kicked against the door. Again she heard Amy scream she looked into the cell and Amy was gone! "No!" She screamed through the door then went to started ramming the door but Peter grabbed her arm and gave her a gesturing nod. She watched Peter aim the rifle at the doorknob and with a loud bang the knob was shot from the door leaving a gaping hole then Peter grabbed the edge of the hole jerking the door wide open.

Both darted forward and discovered a trap door in the floor of the cell. They both looked to one another; Charley stepped forward but Peter whipped his arm out stopping her. "No, let me," Peter stated then moved to the opening and began to lower himself down, "I'm still bloody toasted enough to do this." He eased himself down into the opening then quickly dropped at least ten or more feet down atop a pile of dirt and rolled out of sight.

Charley knelt before the opening and looked down into its depths; "Peter, you okay?" she asked trying not to shout. "Why don't ya find out, Brewster!" a voice suggested loudly behind her; Ed's voice then she felt rough shove and head first she fell through the opening. She thudded down atop the dirt mound landing on her back. She groaned loudly and looked up to watch the trap door slam closed. She rolled onto her side looking around the huge gaping hole that had been dug out beneath the structure of the house. Large sections of concrete foundation had been removed leaving open walls of dirt exposed. She sat up hearing Peter cursing under his breath then turned looking over the mound down at him as he slowly sat up brushing of his leather jacket. "You okay?" she asked while rising onto her feet balancing on the mound.

"I don't bloody know!" Peter snapped, "A fine sticky-wicket were in now!" He started trying to get onto his wobbly legs, "Damn it reeks down here!" He looked up; Charley offered him her gloved hand but his eyes went straight to the exposed bit of cleavage. With a chuckle he grabbed her hand and with a pull he was back on his feet. His nose wrinkled against the stink filling that huge pit; "What the bloody hell is that?!" he grumbled lifting a hand to his nose while his head turned and eyes scanned the massive underground pit. "I think I know." He heard Charley state then he looked to but came face to face with skull; he startled and jumped back, "Bloody hell!"

Charley released the skull; probably one of her poor missing neighbors or classmates. She looked around seeing only one door; a closed steel door. From behind that door came Amy's voice. "Amy," she gasped and rushed over the crumbling dirt heading for the door. She moved up some makeshift steps then grabbed the door swinging it open. "Peter, come on!" she shouted back to Peter who was having a hard time moving over the dirt. She stood there in the doorway watching Peter practically trip on his own two feet getting up those wood steps. Finally Peter was there with her and she continued forward aiming her crossbow with the attached flashlight's beam leading the way into some narrow passages beneath the house's main structure. She heard Amy's voice calling for her; around a corner she discovered another closed steel door. She hurried up to it Peter stumbling behind her. She lifted a metal latch then kicked the door inward and there was poor Amy huddled in a far corner of the ground made walls of another room; her eyes spotted the lid to some sort of sarcophagus including the bottom portion embedded into the dirt floor of the room. She lowered the crossbow and rushed inside wanting to get Amy out of there.

Peter took a few clumsy steps near the doorway; his eyes squinted looking into the singularly lit room; a construction spot light set inside. He grimaced not sensing the hovering presence. Jerry tilted his head staring down at the famous Peter Vincent; someone he remembered quite well. He reached down snatching Peter by the coat collar and effortlessly tossed the performer backwards down the hallway. He dropped down from the ceiling and faced the doorway. He grinned stepping into the doorway grabbing the door. He watched Charley quickly spin around and in a second an arrow came flying at him. With precision he snatched the arrow with his hand and snapped the flimsy wood in half then tossed it to the floor. "Well," he sang, "BFF's forever!" He chuckled then slammed the door and turned to attend to the grumbling Peter Vincent.

Charley moved for the door but hearing her name caused her stop. She slowly turned around and looked to Amy who slowly rose up from that crouched position. "Amy," she said her friend's name, "I'm so sorry and…" Suddenly Amy rushed up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "It's okay, Charley," she listened to Amy whisper, "I understand," she closed her eyes hugging her friend, "Understand how you always managed to lose friends." Her eyes snapped open; her body stiffened. "It feels wonderful, Charley," she felt Amy's lips near her ear, "He's inside me now and it feels so wonderful." She could hear the change in Amy's voice; the evil that Jerry infected. Quickly she shoved Amy back and stumbled backwards. Her lifted the crossbow and reluctantly aimed. She watched Amy's head tilt innocently with her eyes transforming into blackness before hers. Suddenly Amy darted forward swiftly knocked the crossbow from her grip. Before she could catch her bearings Amy lunged sending her backwards onto the ground; her hand fumbled with the tool belt. She stared up into Amy's blackened and glossy eyes as Amy pinned her down against the ground. Her body against stiffened up Amy swiftly bringing her lips to her ear; "I'm feeling so lesbian right now." She felt Amy lick up the side of her face while her hand desperately searched for that particular stake.

Peter was finally beginning to sober up; the vampire he had dreaded his entire life was moving towards him. He reached and grabbed the rifle then aimed it at his lifelong boogieman. "It's been a while, Peter." He listened to Jerry speak, "What? Thirty years?" He gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger; Jerry dodged the bullet which struck the wall at the left. He pulled himself onto his feet and stepped backwards through the narrow passageway keeping the rifle aimed. "You got your mother's eyes." He listened to Jerry comment then again he pulled the trigger and again Jerry dodged the bullet it splintering a nearby wood beam, "Oh, and your father's aim." He stepped backwards through the doorway then his heel caught the edge of the first step and he swiftly fell backwards hitting the ground below; the rifle fired shooting a hole in the ceiling which brought down a beam of sunlight.

He scrambled backwards on his rear as Jerry stepped through the doorway. Onto his feet he pulled open his jacket and removed a unique weapon filled with wooden stakes then aimed it at the vampire. "Fuck you!" he snapped at the vampire then pulled the trigger but the weapon unfortunately sparked and no stake was shot forward. "Fucking EBay!" he grumbled dropping his arm and weapon. Before his eyes he watched Jerry crouch down atop the small platform. His eyes frowned watching Jerry simply pick up a small rock then with a flip of his wrist tossed the rock speedily his direction. His eyes blinked upon feeling the sting of the itty-bitty rock strike his forehead. "What the…" he mumbled with confusion and lifted his hand touching where the rock struck him, "Seriously; a fucking pebble?" He questioned then lowered his hand with a glistening bead of blood on his fingertip. From his fingertip the bead of red rolled and dropped falling to the thick dirt on the floor. He watched Jerry smirk widely then give a sly laugh. His confused expression slowly faded upon hearing a loud screeched grumble followed by more. His head turned towards the sound and before his eyes twitching clawed fingers began to penetrate outward through the dirt sections of the wall. "Oh, bloody hell," he mumbled as the sounds increased into many and bodies began to emerge from the dirt walls; one being Adam Thompson, "Yep, I'm fucked." Those distorted figures crawled from their burials with snarling fangs seeing him as their first meal, "Oh, really fucked," he commented with wide eyes.

Amy rose up while straddling Charley; her head bent back and her mouth opened wide but hideously distorted. Charley's hand grabbed hold of the silver tipped stake. Amy's head dropped and her mouth unnaturally stretched into the image of a shark's gaped mouth filled with rows of starved fangs. Charley let out loud scream upon seeing that grotesque image of the only girl she had as a friend. Amy swiftly moved down prepared to rip into Charley but the instant she lowered she felt the sharp pain rip into her chest. Charley held the stake for a moment then Amy screeched and speedily darted off her.

The stake was still in Charley's hand with its tip tainted with Amy's blood. She sat up seeing Amy cowering in the corner while whimpering. Onto her feet she rose keeping a tight hold of that stake then slowly backed towards the door keeping her eyes closely watching Amy. She reached her hand back and found the door's bar and started pulling the door inward. She startled the moment Amy looked her way; no longer the image of jaws the vampire. As the door opened further she watched Amy lick the blood from her hand; her own blood. She swallowed hard then listened to Amy speak, "You missed." She nodded, "Yeah, I know." She spun around but right there was a still battered Ed. The moment Ed snarled at her she did what all women learn; a swift knee into his balls and he dropped to his knees in agony. "Huh," she said, surprised that even vampires can't handle a kick in the ball! She hurried passed Ed who continued to grumble in pain. She raced through the passageway then through the doorway but skidded to a halt the moment she discovered poor Peter being used as a first meal for a shitload of Jerry's minions. Her eyes looked to that hole in the ceiling where the light poured through. She jumped down onto the dirt, clenched the stake between her teeth and snatched up the rifle then cocked it aiming it to the ceiling above where Peter was being ruthlessly sucked. One hole after another was shot into the ceiling and poured down sunlight. A couple vampires immediately burst into ashes and embers causing the others scurrying away from Peter, who now was surrounded by protective daylight.

Suddenly Charley was shoved forward by two powerful hands. She hit the ground; the stake rolled across the ground having been knocked free; quickly she flipped over. There stood Mark snarling with his vampire fangs, "Hey, baby!" she listened to him hiss as he stepped forward. "I ain't your baby and never will be, you egotistical jerk!" she snapped and aimed the rifle to the ceiling then pulled the trigger; the light came darting down near Mark who quickly jumped back away from it. She scrambled to her feet and rushed to where Peter still laid beneath the protective sunlight. She plopped down beside him atop that mound of dirt and grabbed his collar, "Hey, you alright?" she asked and he slowly lifted his head; the bite marks riddled all over his bare flesh.

"Fuck no," Peter whined loudly, "Look at me!" He looked down at himself seeing the multiple bite marks, "I look like I've been bloody tenderized!" He propped up on his elbow and dug into his pocket fetching a silver flask, "I'm no longer intoxicating enough." He sipped from the flask.

Charley scanned the pit seeing all the snarling faces desperately wanting to get to her and Peter. Then her eyes found Jerry so smugly leaning back against the platform. Her eyes narrowed while focused on him through the brightness shining through the ceiling surrounding her and Peter.

Jerry stepped away from the platform and casually strolled forward. "It's pretty much over, wouldn't you agree?" he asked while moving passed one of his precious minions who he practically patted on the head like a pet, "Nowhere to run," he commented continuing his stroll passed more of his snarling pets, "You step outta that light you know you're finished." He moved around some of the streams of sunlight taking a moment to snarl at one single beam then refocused. "Oh, you can sit there all day long but at dusk, you're fair game." He chuckled slithering his way over the dirt keeping his eyes aimed at Charley, "Why not just give up." He continued his sly words moving around the light surrounding Charley and Peter. He crouched down before the direct beam blocking Charley from his reach, "There's nothing left for you, Charley," his voice was cunning then his head turned as Amy and Ed stepped through the doorway in the distance, "Your BFF, she's something else." He commented then shifted his eyes back to Charley who continued to glare at him, "Imagine this, Charley," he leaned as close to the light as he could, "Imagine a life where you're the same as everyone. No more feeling ashamed of being different and trying to fit in with the in crowd." He reached his hand up and brought his clawed fingertip into the beam of light; with a slight hiss he pulled back.

Peter again sipped from his flask but noticed something; his hand was beginning to smoke. "Um," he spoke up staring at the smoke rising, "Yeah, Charley, I'm smoking."

Jerry rolled his eyes and looked to the performer, "You're turning, that's why." He laughed then again looked to Charley who was relentless with her nasty glare. "So, what do ya say, Charley," he spoke to her with a grin, "Wanna join my club where everyone is the same?"

Charley gave him a disbelieving look, "Really?" she leaned close to her side of the sunlight, "You can take your so called club and shove it up your stinky vampire asshole!"

"Fine," Jerry rose up and moved before that dirt mound as Amy made her approach, "I was really hoping," he touched the side of Amy's face taking a glance at Charley, "At some point we could maybe," he took a moment pulling Amy closer then snarled, "Have a little threesome, just me," his eyes again shifted to Charley, "Amy," he eagerly kissed Amy with that morbid vampire greed then pulled her back and again looked to Charley, "And you."

Charley blinked in disbelief while hearing Peter chuckle. She turned her head and looked at Peter, "Seriously?" she snapped at the man as he continued to subtly smoke while drinking from his flask. She growled while shaking her head then looked forward at Jerry's perverted blatant display of domination over Amy. "What," she snapped loudly, "Be your bitch? Unlikely, you fucking pedophile! In your fucking dreams!" Her eyes shifted looking to poor Ed; his face had somewhat healed from the beating she gave him. Her eyes looked to Amy just as Jerry sliced his claw across his peck then watched Amy eagerly mouth the offered blood which sent that perverted vampire into a fit of ecstasy.

Peter again chuckled, "Vampire porn!" He reached inside his jacket pulling out a cigar then tucked it between his lips. He dug out his flip lighter.

Charley had enough! Time to see if her, well, Peter's plan would work. She zipped the front of the coverall up to her neck, removed the fire resistant mask and pulled it down over her face leaving her eyes exposed. She lifted up the goggles placing them over her eyes. Her head turned and she looked to Peter who was lighting his cigar. "How about a light." She spoke and he looked to her with question. She watched him sniff her. She nodded gesturing to the flame lighter and offered her arm. "Let's light it up in here." She whispered then Peter, with a bit of reluctance, brought the flame to her arm which swiftly ignited. Quickly her entire body was engulfed and she charged up off the dirt mound and raced straight for Jerry. Jerry's eyes went wide; the blackness reflecting her flamed image; Amy was shoved back. Years of playing football as a kid paid off; she tackled Jerry sending them both onto the ground with him swiftly catching fire. She held onto him as he screeched, snarled, and growled loudly with his body writhing beneath her. She closed her eyes tightly keeping her arms wrapped around him.

Jerry continued to screech as his entire body burned and into a spinning fit he went. Darting upward slamming both he and Charley against the ceiling then dropping to the ground and rolling; the girl relentlessly held onto him. Up and down, against the ceiling and striking the floor over and over as his body continued to burn while his screeches grew louder. Peter rolled down the dirt mound fetching the rifle and with a cock he aimed it at the already collapsing ceiling; a vampire rushed for him but he simple elbowed the bitch in the head then pulled the trigger. Over and over, shot after shot struck the ceiling pouring sunlight down into that pit and over the writhing Jerry. Peter scrambled for that stake with the silver tip as all the vampires in the pit starting to go into a type of convulsions as their maker steadily burned. He felt his own body begin to go into a fit; "Charley!" he shouted just as the two enflamed figures struck the ground again leaving Charley beneath Jerry.

Charley turned her head and peered through the flames seeing Peter gripping the stake. She outreached her arm and Peter threw the stake; her hand grasped hold. She looked up at Jerry whose body and deformed into the true monster he was; his flesh and muscle burning away exposing that vital organ within his chest. She grasped the stake with both her burning hands then thrust forward driving that stake into his heart. His screech was almost ear shattering as his arms flung back with the stake deep in his dark heart. Every creature in the room writhed on the ground with their backs arching and from their bodies darted that gifted darkness which darted striking Jerry's burning body. Jerry's chest thrust forward as his head darted back and a final roar of agony bellowed from his mouth. The distorted features returned to human form as the flesh turned to ashen embers and outward his body exploded sending ashes, embers, and bone fragments throughout the entire pit.

Charley lay on the floor still burning. Peter raced removing his jacket then swiftly covered Charley snuffing out the fire. He dropped to his knees and pulled back the jacket with Charley still smoldering. He lifted the goggled from her closed eyes then removed the mask. "Hey, kid," he spoke to her praying she hadn't sacrificed her life for theirs. His hand slapped against the sides of Charley's face as Amy staggered towards them including Ed. "Wake up, you little shit." He urged her with Amy and Ed dropping to their knees beside them. He gasped the moment he saw her eyes move beneath the closed lids, "That's a girl, open your eyes."

"Charley," Amy spoke softly knowing Charley had saved her life along with everyone else's, "Please wake up, Charley."

Charley started coughing feeling extremely over heated. Her eyes fluttered open and she discovered three smiling faces looking down at her. She formed a smile over her dry lips and scanned all three of those faces but her eyes stopped at Ed. She quickly sat up, grabbed head by his bruised face and locked her lips on his. She pulled back with a loud lip smack and smiled seeing her adorable nerdy Ed as she remembered with exception to the bruises which she caused. She gathered Ed into her steaming arms.

Ed's eyes were wide; his vision again back to it was; he looked to the two blurred faces that he could see were smiling wide. "Um," he mumbled feeling Charley's embrace tighten almost choking him, "Charley," he said her name with a high pitched tone, "Charley, um, you're choking me."

"Oh," Charley smiled wide and leaned back, "Sorry." But again she grabbed Ed and laid another big one on his lips.

Mark staggered around a bit with his eyes seeing something impossible; Charley kissing Evil Ed. "Dude, really?" he groaned them slapped his hand against his head; the sound of his own voice painful. "What happened?" he heard his wing man Ben then turned and Ben stumbled into him but he held his buddy up, "I don't know." He commented, "Some serious shit must've went down or I'm still stoned." Ben somewhat giggled then groaned from his own pounding hangover.

Inside Peter Vincent's condo the big sixty inch screen filled with the images of Peter Vincent's performance. Before that television Amy sat on the sofa cuddled up next to Adam; her best friend set her up. On the floor in front of the sofa was Charley and Ed but only the image of their bodies moving beneath a blanket. Amy glanced down and frowned then gave Charley a good swift kick in the ass, "Would you two give it a rest already!"

Charley jerked the blanket from over her head; her hair tussled and she looked to Amy with a big smile; "Really? You ruined my groove!" Ed's head popped up out from under the blanket, "We weren't doing anything wrong." Suddenly a whole bowl of popcorn went tossing all over Charley and Ed who quickly scrambled onto their feet and attacking Adam and Amy. The sofa pillows were thrown as laughter and joyous screams filled the condo while Peter Vincent put on his final performance.


End file.
